Hora de Recomeçar
by Shaka Psico
Summary: Ás vezes a vida não é exatamente como esperávamos... Surpresas, frustrações e decepções ás vezes tomam o lugar de sonhos, esperanças e anseios... Após mais de 15 anos de um sólido relacionamento veio a separação repentina para Shaka e Mu... E também muitos outros acontecimentos que transformarão suas vidas para sempre. Afinal, uma hora tudo deve voltar a seu devido lugar... Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Como de praxe: Saint Seiya nem os personagens desta história me pertencem, mas sim á Kurumada, Toei, Bandai e outros. Se pertencessem a mim, seria bem interessante..._

Galera bonita, essa é minha primeira long e meu Xodózinho! Amo Shaka e Mu do fundo do coração, e esta fic está sendo muito gostosa de escrever. É uma fic que veio do meu coração

Terão casais alternativos surpresa, mas o principal e oficial é Shaka e Mu.

Gostaria de agradecer à Kitsune Kiki e Alhena Kaya pela força e incentivo e a Megami Athena por suas opiniões na capa e sinopse.

Realmente espero que gostem e acompanhem!

**Prólogo**

Abriu a porta de supetão como sempre, sendo mecanicamente recebido pelo outro. Deu lhe um breve selinho, reparando que sua maneira de vestir estava cada vez mais relaxada, até mesmo hippie. O que os anos tinham feito com Mu? Não sabia dizer, mas sabia que o resultado cada vez menos parecia ser positivo. Enfim, preferiu nada comentar, afinal de que adiantaria? Outra briga? Simplesmente havia desistido de brigar.

A rotina daquela casa havia se tornado por demais rígida e maquinal. Todos agiam com tremenda agilidade e indiferença a tudo que faziam. Desde os cumprimentos até as tarefas de casa e os encontros conjugais. Não havia novidade, emoção, alegrias ou tristezas, apenas apatia. Esse era o resultado dos anos. O desesperador silêncio do descaso havia ganhado o espaço que era antes preenchido por todo tipo de sentimentos, tanto construtivos, quanto destrutivos...

Realmente aquela situação tão simples e confortável, para Shaka parecia vivível até certo ponto. Mas talvez bastasse uma gota... Uma singela e casual gota que desconheciam... Que nem ao menos imaginavam que pudesse existir... E tampouco era possível prevê-la...

Mas a vida era por vezes surpreendente e cheia de seus revezes... Deparamo-nos com situações impactantes, que podem nos levar a caminhos inesperados e sentimentos avassaladores, obrigando-nos a sair da zona de conforto e reconstruir todas as nossas perspectivas...

Haveria eles de se deparar com uma série de acontecimentos que transformariam suas vidas por completo. Porém a coragem para conseguir entender a lição por trás de cada dor e seguir em frente não era adquirida facilmente.

Recomeçar talvez fosse uma tarefa mais complexa e transformadora do que realmente pudessem imaginar...

Esse é só um prólogo pequeno, logo mais vem o primeiro capítulo, já cheio de emoções!

Espero que apreciem!

Mil Bjs

Shaka Psico


	2. Separação

_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao tio Massami Kurumada, pois se me pertencesse..._

Galera bonita! Eis aqui o primeiro capítulo e já vem recheado de emoções! E sim, é bem triste. Foi difícil escrever esse capítulo.  
>Espero que gostem e comentem! Aguardo muitos comentários ;)<br>Divirtam-se

**Capítulo 1 - Separação**

-)(-

Shaka era um psicólogo convicto, sem muito sucesso na verdade. Atendia em um pequeno consultório no centro da cidade e à noite dava aulas em uma Universidade. Sempre fora muito estudioso e com algum sacrifício terminou seu mestrado em Psicologia Hospitalar, mas nunca chegou a atuar nessa área específica. Essa era uma de suas grandes frustrações. Seu caráter sempre sério e ético trazia consigo alguma dose de prepotência e intolerância, que escondiam feridas não cicatrizadas. A idade não se mostrava em seu rosto, mas trazia muitos reflexos em sua alma...

Mu era sociólogo idealista, e seu talento nunca fora realmente forte o suficiente para que pudesse estabelecer-se como profissional pesquisador. Acabou por ser professor de escola pública em dois períodos. Cobria seu sustento e necessidades simples. Havia desistido de estudar além da graduação, isso lhe trouxera algumas frustrações. Sua personalidade era contraditoriamente delicada e intensa, cheia de sonhos, fantasias e decepções. Em seu íntimo sentira que perdera muito tempo com a inércia e desilusão. Talvez agora fosse tarde demais...

Em realidade nada pareciam ter em comum, além de um relacionamento de cerca de 15 anos que havia sobrevivido às adversidades financeiras, sociais, intelectuais e emocionais. De alguma maneira consideravam-se bem sucedidos como casal, pois entendiam a resistência da relação por cumplicidade e compromisso sempre tão bem preservados.

Mas o tempo fez seu trabalho e quase imperceptivelmente tudo que os unia parecia esvair-se, sem ser notado. Por tempos os desentendimentos foram brutos e cruéis, mas agora reinava uma calmaria vazia.

Todos os dias Mu dava suas aulas nos períodos matutinos e vespertinos, que eram ignoradas e satirizadas por 95% dos alunos, que entendiam a sociologia, filosofia e afins como idiotices inúteis, aliado a um salário destinado ao profissional da educação que só o governo brasileiro poderia oferecer. Costumeiramente chegava cedo em casa e se dedicava com mais assiduidade às tarefas do lar, pois seu companheiro dava aulas no período noturno.

Aquela sexta-feira não era exceção, seguia seu curso como todos os outros rotineiros dias.

-)(-

-Olá Mu. – Deu-lhe um breve selinho, automático, como há muito. – Como foi seu dia? – deixou sua bolsa na mesma cadeira de sempre se dirigindo à cozinha, em busca de algo para comer.

- Oi Sha, foi o mesmo de sempre, as mesmas aulas, o mesmo desinteresse dos alunos. E você, como foi? – Continuou sentado no sofá, dedicando-se a mais um das centenas de artigos que tinha escrito ao longo dos anos, mas nunca tivera coragem de publicá-los.

- Olha, estou com um paciente um pouco complicado, muito confuso e agressivo. – Sentou-se no sofá com um prato de comida, fazendo companhia ao outro.

- Você realmente acha que terapia resolve alguma coisa? Auto centrismo realmente não é a solução para as pessoas. – Seu tom era um tanto ofensivo, o que irritou o outro.

Fazia algum tempo que não discutiam, que não se estranhavam, mas pairava no ar algo diferente naquela noite, que não conseguiam identificar bem o que era, mas estava ali.

- Resolve mais que essas porcarias que você escreve e não tem coragem de publicar, porque sabe que ninguém vai ler. – Seu orgulho tinha sido ferido, de alguma maneira aquilo lhe incomodara mais que o normal. Algo em seu coração o fez reagir de maneira bruta, estúpida. Algo que parecia tão simples, instantaneamente se tornara insuportável.

- O que, me diz? Você sente prazer em me humilhar, me diminuir, né? – largou o computador, cruzou os braços e o encarou. Milhares de mágoas, ressentimentos e más lembranças lhe vinham à alma neste momento.

- Eu? Foi você que começou, na verdade você sempre começa! – deixou o prato na mesinha de centro, havia perdido a fome. – Aliás acabou o diálogo nessa casa faz tempo! Na verdade tudo nessa casa acabou faz tempo! Não recebo nada além de um trato indiferente e sem respeito.

- Eu te trato indiferente? Você nem chega perto de mim há quanto tempo? Shaka, será que não tá apaixonadinho por algum desses pacientes aí? Já que a terapia não funciona, quem sabe sexo não resolva? – Quando percebeu já havia passado dos limites, mas não se arrependia disso, a ira o cegara por completo.

- Pelo menos eu tenho uma profissão decente, que paga as contas, que paga teus luxos! – Levantou-se farto com aquilo tudo, estava cansado de brigar.

- Isso fala, pode falar, que você me acha um fracassado, um inútil! – Também se levantara apressadamente.

- Quer saber, é isso mesmo! Você nunca fez nada da sua vida, é um fracassado! – Pegou sua bolsa e foi em direção à porta, estava cansado daquilo tudo. Nada mais fazia sentido ali naquela casa, naquela vida – Cansei de brigar! – Saiu e bateu a porta, mas não deu nenhum passo, sentou-se ali mesmo. Sua cabeça doía...

Pensava em tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, repassara os últimos 15 anos em sua cabeça, tentando achar respostas... Durante toda à noite, pateticamente sentado à porta de sua casa chegou a uma conclusão que não era agradável, não era desejável. Mas pensava não poder mais fugir dela, ou as consequências poderiam ser piores... Seria difícil, mas algo o impulsionava aquilo, não sabia bem dizer o quê. Deixara as intuições de lado e passara a afirmar-se racionalmente em suas conclusões

Entrou em casa, encontrando-o sentado no sofá, fitando o vazio. Também passara a noite em claro.

- Mu, precisamos conversar!

- Onde você estava? – Indagou sem dignar-se a olha-lo.

- Aqui mesmo, sentado atrás dessa porta. – O olhou com pesar. – Olha, precisamos conversar seriamente, pensei muito bem e...

- Fala logo Shaka!

- Acabou Mu, não dá mais... Precisamos nos separar... – Aquelas palavras o machucavam por dentro, porém não via outra solução. Não houve resposta do outro, que continuava estático. – Sabe, estamos distante um do outro há muito tempo. Somos praticamente dois estranhos dividindo uma vida que já não existe mais. Não há carinho, não há interesse. Não há mais nada Mu... E vejo essa como a única saída de não terminarmos em ódio, em ressentimento... Eu ainda te admiro e te respeito, e quero que continue assim.

- Tem certeza que é isso que quer? – Seu coração estava apertado. Não que discordasse das palavras do outro, mas talvez essa não fosse a melhor solução... Porém seu orgulho não o deixaria intervir. Se ele queria que acabasse assim, que fosse.

- Sim, eu tenho! – Deixou uma lágrima escorrer, ocultando e exterminando-a rapidamente. – Pensei que talvez fosse melhor você ficar com o apartamento, bem, pelo menos por enquanto, até decidirmos exatamente como ficará a divisão e...

- Não quero nada seu, você o pagou praticamente sozinho. – Uma simples e intensa raiva começava a invadir-lhe o peito, não acreditava que o loiro pudesse ser tão frio e racional enquanto punha fim a um relacionamento de tantos anos. Continha as lágrimas, jamais as exporia a ele em um momento como esse.

- Não é isso Mu, construímos juntos. Por agora, para você é mais viável e compatível com sua renda. Eu consigo me virar melhor, porém gostaria de seguir utilizando o carro, que facilita meu trânsito pela cidade, que é maior. – Sua mente divagava procurando soluções lógicas, evitando se concentrar naquela realidade, que seria extremamente dolorosa quando realmente percebida.

- Faça como quiser Shaka!

- Ok, vou pegar minhas coisas, pelo menos uma parte. – Não havia como negar que aquela indiferença lhe doera um pouco. Imaginara Mu chorando, pedindo para que ele ficasse, que tentassem de novo. Na verdade, algo no fundo do seu coração pedia por isso, para que talvez, mas só talvez pudesse voltar atrás de sua decisão... Não aconteceu.

Foi até o quarto, onde fez uma grande mala com roupas, livros e objetos de uso pessoal. Na verdade o básico para sobreviver por alguns primeiros dias. Voltou até a sala, onde o ariano ainda se encontrava na mesma posição, catatônico.

- Adeus Mu! – Decepcionou-se novamente por não ouvir nada além do ensurdecedor silencio daquela sala, que parecia maior que nunca. Vagarosamente saiu, e fechou delicadamente a porta atrás de si.

Ao ouvir o barulho da porta bater, deixou todos seus sentimentos extravasarem e chorou tal qual criança, quando se descobre desamparada no mundo. Era assim que Mu se sentia, desamparado, sozinho. Teve o ímpeto de ir atrás, impedi-lo de ir, mas sabia que o único que conseguiria , seria se humilhar mais e nada obter. Por mais que doesse, talvez, mas só talvez Shaka tivesse razão. Acabou.

Passou a tarde de sábado, sentado na mesma posição, tentando encontrar alguma justificativa razoável para reverter aquela situação, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. Preferiu imaginar que tudo não passara de um mal entendido, que tudo iria se resolver e voltaria a ser como antes... Afinal, não se sentia realmente preparado a encarar a realidade. Não naquele momento.

-)(-

Perto de seu consultório havia muitas pensões baratas e em uma que lhe pareceu mais asseada, acomodou-se. Não conseguiria ficar parado o dia inteiro, pensando no que havia feito. Era ciente de que enlouqueceria. Pegou um casaco gris e saiu a caminhar.

Era certo que sentia grande fascínio pela cidade de São Paulo. Sua terra, seu berço, sua vida. Não sabia identificar se era sua grandeza, praticidade, agilidade ou diversidade que mais o encantava, mas tinha para si que em nenhum outro lugar teria mais oportunidades de ser, como tinha ali. Sentia que tinha tudo, sentia-se em casa.

As ruas do Centro velho eram mais tranquilas e silenciosas nos finais de semana. Observou os desbotados prédios, como se fossem grandes palácios... Os papéis de mais variadas propagandas dançando pelo chão sujo como se fossem folhas caídas das grandes árvores de concreto, que ao invés de frutos dava a luz, que faziam das noites paulistanas mais nostálgicas e especiais. Caminhava por sua linda floresta cinza e melancólica como se fosse o único que tivesse em sua vida. Pelo menos era o único que sentia possuir agora.

Sentou-se nas escadarias da Sé, junto com os mendigos e turistas, tentando sentir-se mais vivo que nunca, convencer-se de que tomara a decisão certa... Porém, as singelas e delicadas lágrimas que escorriam de seu rosto eram também convincentes...

_Espero que tenham gostado e aguardo comentários e críticas!_

_Bjs Doces_

_Shaka Psico_


	3. Carinho e Apoio

_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao tio Massami Kurumada, pois se me pertencesse..._

Bem galera linda, aqui vai o segundo! Como disse anteriormente, os capitulos serão curtos para que eu possa atualizar sempre! Consegui em uma semana! ;) Pretendo manter esse ritmo! Gente, essa estória está apenas começando, no início pode parecer um pouco maçante, mas ela terá muitas emoções fortes e momentos de tirar o fôlego! E sim, muito drama... Mas terão momentos mais leves também!  
>Agradeço imensamente o carinho de todos que deixaram comentários, favoritaram, seguiram...<br>Continuem comigo, dando seus feedbacks nessa jornada de amor!  
>Espero realmente que apreciem! Divirtam-se!<p>

**Capítulo 2 – Carinho e Apoio**

-)(-

Não conseguia manter a atenção necessária ao volante. O único que queria era chegar mais rápido à casa de seu sobrinho. Aquela voz trêmula lhe dizendo ao telefone "Tio, ele me deixou, simplesmente fez sua mala e se foi...". Estava preocupado.

Seus anos a mais de experiência lhe diziam que Mu não estava nada bem. Conhecia suas reações melhor que ninguém e estranhara a atitude de Shaka, nunca imaginou que viveria para ver essa cena. Eles pareciam estar tão bem...

– Shion, olha o farol! – Quase havia ultrapassado o semáforo em vermelho e fora alertado pelo companheiro da toda a vida. – Tem certeza que não quer que eu dirija?

– Com a sua rapidez no volante Dohko, a gente chega lá amanhã. O menino não está bem, tenho medo que ele faça alguma besteira. – Paciência não era seu forte, ainda mais em um momento daquele. Porém sabia que seu chinês poderia suportar.

– Ele não é mais um menino! Tem mais de 30! E ele não é insensato, sei que ele não faria nenhuma besteira. Nós o criamos lembra-se?

– Você tem razão, temos que confiar no trabalho que fizemos. – Diminuiu a velocidade, recordando-se por um momento daquele fatídico dia da morte da família de seu irmão.

O único sobrevivente foi aquele menino tímido de grandes e opacos olhos verdes, que não tinha mais ninguém no mundo além de um tio gay, que vivia distante, que não sabia como encaixar uma criança na sua vida. Não podia abandoná-lo, larga-lo em algum orfanato. Por mais que fosse distante da família, que não aceitara sua opção sexual, aquele menino era o último vínculo com sua origem.

Mais feliz Dohko não poderia ter ficado, afinal teriam uma criança alegrando seu lar. Haviam discutido sobre adoção algumas vezes, mas nada que desse muitos frutos. Aquela criança era o que faltava para serem uma família de verdade, e dedicaram-se totalmente à sua criação. O chinês o amara com se fosse um verdadeiro filho, e Shion se apegara ao garoto de uma maneira inesperada.

– Isso Shion, é assim que deve pensar! – Viu o abatimento nos olhos do outro. Sabia o quanto tudo aquilo ainda o machucava, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Respeitava o temperamento duro e difícil dele, apenas lançando lhe um olhar carinhoso, sem nada dizer.

– Eu não entendo, porque será que ele fez isso? Foi embora desse jeito... Será que ele tem outro?

– Chegamos, pare de especular e se acalme. – Estacionaram o carro e adentraram o prédio rapidamente, tocando a campainha.

– Oi tio, entra! – Seu olhar era abatido, seu rosto pálido, sua aparência era aterradora. Assentiu para que os dois homens entrassem. O apartamento estava da mesma maneira que há dois dias. O prato com restos de pão permanecia na mesinha de centro. Sentara-se ao sofá. – Oi Dohko tudo bem? Desculpa incomodá-los. Não precisavam ter vindo de tão longe. Está tudo bem! – Tentava disfarçar, pois via a preocupação estampada nos rostos à sua frente.

– Mu, você não está bem! E nessas horas é que se deve contar com a família.

– Você nunca me abandonou né tio? Sou muito grato por tudo o que vocês sempre fizeram por mim... Eu sei que sempre estarão do meu lado. – Seu olhar parecia novamente o daquele menino órfão de 8 primaveras. Shion sentiu um nó em sua garganta.

– Filho, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, seja como for! Agora me diz, o que aconteceu? – Não pode deixar de reparar que ele parecia sujo e não cheirava muito bem, provavelmente estava dias sem comer ou tomar banho. Viu o companheiro levantar-se do sofá e começar a recolher as coisas espalhadas, inclusive o prato que o loiro havia deixado.

– Essa foi a última refeição que ele fez em casa... – Lágrimas invadiram lhe o rosto de uma maneira inesperada. Aquele pranto dolorido que havia guardado até então estourando em intensidade. Chorava como um bebê. – Ele disse que tinha acabado, que era melhor a gente se separar e... E que ele iria embora. Fez uma mala e foi, sem nem se despedir... – As palavras saíam convulsas entre os soluços. Sentiu-se abraçado.

– Mu, vai ficar tudo bem. Vocês se desentenderam, mas não creio que durará muito. – Seu coração doía ao ouvi-lo, mas tinha que se manter forte para ajuda-lo.

– Sabe, acho que não vai ser assim. É verdade que já esfriamos há muito tempo, que a vida parecia vazia juntos... Mas foram tantos anos... – Secava as lágrimas com as costas da mão, tentando acalmar-se. – É difícil pensar em viver longe dele, é como se faltasse um pedaço de mim, um pedaço da minha vida... Como se tudo não passasse de tempo perdido...

– Não diga isso! Eu sei que você está nervoso agora, mas lembre-se que vocês foram muito felizes, e que valeu a pena sim! – Sua tentativa de ser tranquiliza-lo tinha seu efeito, mas no fundo sentia uma raiva mortal de Shaka.

– Seu tio tem razão Mu, as coisas são como tem que ser. Infelizmente a gente controla pouco de nossas vidas. – O chinês havia deixado o prato de Shaka na cozinha, eliminando os restos de alimento e o lavou. Aquele tipo de lembrança não era necessária naquele momento. Voltou até a sala, juntando-se à conversa.

– E o mundo dá tantas voltas, que nunca sabemos que surpresas nos aguardam pelo caminho.

– Eu realmente não sei o que faria sem vocês!

– Mu, a vida tem que continuar, e você é forte. Não há dor que o tempo não apague. – Suas palavras carregavam a sabedoria dos anos que marcavam seu rosto. Tinha medo de faltar a seu menino, que para ele nunca crescera em verdade. Nesse momento sentiu um leve ataque de tosse acomete-lo.

– Tio, o senhor tá bem? O que o senhor tem? – Seu olhar era ansioso, afinal, nunca o havia visto doente.

– Não é nada!

– Já faz algum tempo que ele tem esses ataques, o médico disse que era uma pré-pneumonia.

– Tem que se cuidar tio!

– Estou me cuidando Mu, você acha mesmo que ele me deixa relaxar no tratamento?

– Porque você não passa uns dias lá em casa? Terei que viajar a trabalho, assim você faz companhia ao seu tio, fica de olho nele e eu fico mais tranquilo! – A proposta era boa e vinha bem a calhar para todos. Sentiu seu parceiro o olhar agradecido por aquilo.

– O que o senhor acha tio?

– Ficaria muito feliz de viesse conosco!

– Ok, acho que vai ser bom mesmo! – levantou-se para ir ao quarto arrumar suas coisas. Seu tio se adiantou, e pediu que o mesmo parasse.

– Não tio, eu quero fazer isso sozinho! Eu quero entrar lá sozinho! – Essa tarefa não foi fácil. Lágrimas rolaram ao observar cada canto daquele lugar que guardava tantas lembranças, tantas emoções. Mas sabia que era importante encarar tudo aquilo o mais rápido possível, então deixou o pranto rolar enquanto pegou tudo o que precisava. Remexeu em tudo o necessário. Ao passar pela sala, viu o porta-retratos com a foto do casal, fitou-o com toda a força que tinha, e deitou-o virado para baixo na estante. Não queria mais ver nada daquilo, precisava seguir em frente de um jeito ou de outro.

Foram duas semanas repletas de conversas, nostalgia, risadas e confidências. Relembrou seus tempos de infância e adolescência e sentiu-se seguro, amparado. Havia decido voltar pra casa, continuar sua vida. Dohko já retornara de sua viagem e a saúde de seu tio estava estabilizada. Tinha que começar a colocar as coisas em ordem.

Apesar de ainda sentir falta do companheiro, já conseguira compreender a situação. Tinha acabado. Sua vida entrava em nova fase agora e muito havia refletido sobre isso. Precisava rever seus planos e traçar novas metas.

Seu tio o encorajara a correr atrás de seus sonhos, já há tanto esquecidos. Dizia o quanto ainda era jovem e poderia realizar o que quisesse. Afirmara o quanto acreditava em seu talento e em sua inteligência e que mais que nunca aquele era o momento crucial para expandir-se.

Não pôde deixar de pensar que ele havia sido um tanto exagerado, mas o amor que sentia dele, já era confortador e animador o suficiente. Percebera o quanto havia sido ingrato com seu tio, saindo de casa quase fugido aos 20 anos pra viver com o namorado. Ficara um tempo sem falar com ele, porque ele tentava dissuadi-lo que eles eram muito jovens para assumir algo tão sério, uma vida juntos.

Lembrava-se da maneira ríspida como o havia tratado quando decidiu cuidar da própria vida. Mais de um ano sem se falarem, até que com a imediação de Shaka e Dohko, voltaram a se entender. Hoje a maturidade lhe fazia entender os motivos do tio, a admira-lo cada vez mais e perceber que no fim, o companheiro se foi e o tio ficou... E sabia que sempre ficaria... Que ele sempre estaria a seu lado...

Havia lhe pedido perdão por tudo, mas sabia que o que ele realmente queria era que reagisse. Por ele faria isso.

Decidiu que a primeira coisa a fazer era colocar a casa de seu jeito e para tanto Shaka precisava buscar suas coisas. Pensou que talvez fosse melhor embalar tudo e só chama-lo a buscar. E foi que fez! Pegou algumas caixas de papelão na lavanderia e levou-as ao quarto, começando pelos livros...

_Espero que tenham gostado e chorado comigo aqui! hehehehehe  
>Mil Bjs<em>


	4. Desafio

_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao tio Massami Kurumada, pois se me pertencesse..._

Bom galera, já estamos no terceiro capítulo! Agora entrarão mais personagens, vai ganhar mais corpo! Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando! Espero retribuir o carinho que venho recebendo de vocês!  
>Mil Bjs Doces! 3<p>

Capítulo 3 - Desafio

-)(-

Aqueles dias não estavam sendo fáceis, sentira a solidão de uma maneira intensa e cruel. Não havia percebido o quanto havia se acostumado à presença de Mu, mesmo que esta tenha se tornado tão trivial.

As noites eram sempre mais terríveis, pois era o momento em que descobria que não tinha mais casa pra voltar, não tinha mais lar. E isso não evocava boas lembranças...

Tivera vontade de voltar, conversar com ele. A dor batia fundo e as lágrimas eram inevitáveis... Mas havia algo, um sentimento peculiar e inexplicável que não o deixava voltar atrás, que lhe dizia que seria melhor assim e que logo iria passar, porque tudo passa... E a racionalidade é o melhor conselheiro.

Era novamente sexta-feira, uma exata semana depois da separação, Shaka seguia sua rotina normalmente, atendendo seus pacientes e dando suas aulas. Amava o que fazia, mesmo sem o retorno material desejado e sonhado. Poder auxiliar alguém na caminhada da vida, era deveras gratificante, além de alimentar o ego.

Já fazia algumas semanas estava com um caso um pouco complicado, um jovem de temperamento difícil e palavras duras. Ia pelo pedido de seu irmão mais novo, que estava preocupado com seu desajuste cada vez mais constante. Era o último paciente da sexta-feira, o último da semana, e parecia ser o maior desafio em anos.

A secretária avisou a chegada do jovem e o terapeuta pediu para que ele entrasse. Sentou-se no sofá à sua frente, com o mesmo jeito rude de sempre.

- Olá Ikki, tudo bem? Como foi a semana? – perguntou interessado.

- Sim Shaka, tudo bem. A semana foi boa, sem muitas novidades. – Seu tom era indiferente como sempre. – Penso que já estou conseguindo lidar melhor com a morte dela... Senti diferença essa semana, acho que a terapia está dando efeito.

- Fico feliz em saber que se sente melhor Ikki.

- Mas mesmo assim eu sinto uma grande revolta com a vida, é como se não tivéssemos chance de ser feliz, como se nada valesse a pena. – Não pôde deixar de reparar que o psicólogo já não usava aliança na mão esquerda, talvez estivesse se divorciando. – Ah, a maioria das pessoas não conseguem ser felizes por algum motivo ou outro. Por exemplo, quando encontram alguém que amam, ou não são amados, ou a pessoa é infiel, ou ela morre. Pelo menos é o que eu vejo. – Discretamente estava levando essa conversa pra um rumo onde pudesse obter as informações que queria. Não podia negar que reparara na beleza do psicólogo e que esta lhe chamara atenção desde o primeiro momento.

Pensava que terapia fosse coisa pra louco ou gente sem o que fazer, mas tivera uma empatia tão instantânea com Shaka, que mudara seu conceito. Ele parecia uma pessoa tão interessante.

- E que você sente em relação à isso, Ikki?

- Ah, como eu disse, sinto uma revolta, pensando que o mundo é injusto, pelo menos comigo.

- E o que te faz crer que o mundo seja injusto com você? – Precisava tirar o maior número de informações possíveis, para saber por onde conduzi-lo, descobrir a raiz de seus transtornos, mas definitivamente não era um paciente fácil.

- Veja, perdi os pais ainda criança, eu e meu irmão fomos muito mal tratados naquele orfanato que te falei e agora que pensei que seria feliz, ela me deixou, morreu por culpa daquele asqueroso do pai dela... Ah Esmeralda...

- Apesar de já fazer quase um ano, vejo que a morte dela ainda é difícil pra você.

- É que sinto que não vou encontrar mais ninguém para dividir a vida comigo. Não sou igual a você. Uma pessoa como você não deve ter problemas com relacionamentos. – Sua expressão era diferente, menos intimidadora, mas foi desapercebida pelo terapeuta, que acabou se afetando um pouco com a frase do paciente.

- E porque uma pessoa como eu não teria problemas e uma como você sim? – Sim, sentiu que foi um leve flerte de seu paciente.

- Porque eu sou difícil, um pouco bruto, você não, é simpático, legal, tranquilo... Bem, eu reparei que você não está mais usando sua aliança e achei isso estranho. Está se separando?

- Estamos aqui para falar de você e não de mim. – A pergunta o incomodou, o que não passou despercebido ao moreno.

- Mas eu venho aqui, fico falando de mim e não posso saber nada de você? – A resposta firme e esquiva de seu terapeuta o irritou.

- O nosso foco aqui é você e as suas questões, minha vida pessoal não faz diferença. – Era o primeiro paciente a reparar nesse detalhe e lhe perguntar.

- É injusto, arbitrário. Eu não sei nada de você, quem é ou qualquer outra coisa, enquanto eu tenho que falar tudo! Aí você com essa conversinha de que é processo terapêutico e etc.

- Olha Ikki...

- Já acabou nosso tempo! Não quero mais ficar nessa babaquice. – Levantou-se e foi embora apressadamente, a passos duros e inconformados. Não acreditava em como aquele homem poderia ser tão frio e compreensivo ao mesmo tempo.

Não teve tempo algum para reagir, deixou-o ir, estava irado em demasia para tentar acalmá-lo. Isso não ocorria há alguns anos com nenhum paciente, e sabia que seria demasiadamente trabalhoso. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se no sofá por alguns minutos.

Ao passar pela recepção, a secretária informou que o último paciente havia pagado, mas não marcara a próxima sessão.

Aquela consulta o desestabilizara um pouco. Na Universidade dispensou os alunos mais cedo e dirigiu-se até um bar nas imediações.

Bebericando um whisky, fechou os olhos e viu a imagem de Mu, sorrindo para si. Esforçou-se para não lacrimejar em público. Porém em seguida sentiu um calor forte e viu a imagem de Ikki em sua mente. Um tremor percorreu lhe a espinha e sentiu que algo o estava fascinando demais naquele caso. Talvez o fato de ter sido tão invasivo. Admitia que sua separação talvez estivesse começando a afetar seu trabalho.

Já um pouco alterado, tomou uma decisão que provavelmente se arrependeria quando retornasse à sobriedade. Tirou o telefone do bolso e chamou um número que lhe trazia muitas lembranças... Eram dez e meia da noite...

- Olá, sou eu, Shaka. Desculpe ligar tarde, mas precisava de um horário com você...

-)(-

Aquela ligação tinha sido no mínimo surpreendente. Nunca imaginou que Shaka lhe procuraria de novo, e ainda por cima pra uma consulta... Alguns anos e acontecimentos os afastaram bastante... Mas não iria negar-lhe isso.

Viu-o entrar no consultório um tanto abatido, pálido. Indicou-lhe o assento e o fitou suavemente.

- Boa tarde Shaka, tudo bem? Confesso que sua ligação surpreendeu. Mas diga, o que precisa de mim? – Sua voz era serena, até mesmo amigável.

- Olá Kamus, faz realmente alguns anos, não é mesmo? Então, eu estou com um caso complicado e acho que você seria a pessoa mais indicada para me ajudar com o quebra cabeça.

- Claro. Então você tem um caso que está te desafiando Shaka? Por isso busca supervisão?

- Sim, exato. Mas antes me diga, e o Milo como está? Como vocês estão?

- Bem, viajando bastante a trabalho. Da mesma maneira de sempre, acho que vamos juntos até o fim. E o Mu? Faz tempo que não o vejo.

- Então Kamus, eu e o Mu não estamos mais juntos... Faz pouco mais de uma semana que saí de casa... Desgastou, até a última gota... – Aquilo era difícil, mas de alguma maneira, queria contar ao francês, principalmente pelo fato de ter convivido tanto com eles.

- Nossa Shaka, eu não imaginava. Vocês pareciam se entender tão bem. Como você está se sentindo com relação à isso?

- Eu não quero falar disso Kamus, não vim aqui pra isso. Só te contei porque achei que te devia uma explicação, afinal você viu tudo começar e...

- Tudo bem Shaka, então vamos ao que te interessa. – Pensar que ele seria simpático ou mesmo cordial era um pouco demais... Entendia que se Shaka estava ali, era porque não via outra solução.

- Bem, como tinha comentado, estou com um caso difícil... Ikki, um rapaz de 22 anos que perdeu os pais muito cedo e ficou com a responsabilidade de um irmão mais novo. Tinha uma noiva que amava muito e a mesma foi morta pelo próprio pai... Ele é muito agressivo e intolerante, na verdade nem sei como ele continua na terapia...

- Como se dão as sessões?

- Ele fala bastante, da sua revolta com a vida, mas sempre que proponho uma reflexão, ele esquiva e se irrita, na verdade ele parece querer o tempo todo que eu confirme que ele está certo.

- Shaka, todos pacientes fazem isso... Você saber melhor que eu... Não foi por isso que você me procurou...

- É que ele fez um comentário... Na verdade ele me manipulou e eu nem percebi... Ele começou dizendo que diferente dele, eu não deveria ter problemas de relacionamento, porque eu tinha muitas qualidades e... – Sua voz era um tanto vacilante, tímida. De alguma maneira aquilo o incomodava.

- Continue Shaka. – Percebeu que ele resistia um pouco em falar, algo não estava muito coordenado naquele episódio.

- Ele reparou que eu não estava usando a aliança... Foi o único paciente que percebeu e tentou saber da minha vida.

- E como você conduziu essa reação dele?

- Bem, eu disse que o foco era ele e que minha vida pessoal não fazia diferença... Ele se irritou, me acusou de construir a relação unilateral e disse que era injusto. Foi embora.

- Essa é sua interpretação Shaka, quais palavras ele usou? – Era visível que Shaka ficara desestabilizado com esse paciente, com essa situação. Ikki havia encontrado um ponto fraco em seu terapeuta e o usou para tentar conseguir o que queria... O problema seria entender o que esse paciente realmente queria do terapeuta...

- Ele disse que era injusto, arbitrário, que ele tinha que falar tudo e eu não falava nada de mim.

- Shaka, o que você sentiu com essa atitude dele? O que você acha que ele quis dizer com isso?

- Eu não sei, ele me pareceu querer algo... Mas não sei bem dizer o que é... Por isso vim aqui.

- Shaka, o que você sente por ele?

-O que você está querendo dizer? Kamus, você não está querendo insinuar que... – Não gostou da sugestão indireta proposta pelo francês, pensara se procura-lo tinha sido realmente uma boa idéia.

- Eu só fiz uma pergunta! É você que está interpretando Shaka!

- Olha Kamus, acho que foi um erro! Tudo isso foi um erro, ele só me pegou numa fase ruim, um pouco abalado pela separação. Vir aqui foi um erro! – Imaginou que talvez ele ainda guardasse algum rancor e por isso dizia aquelas bobagens. Levantou-se, caminhando até a porta.

- Shaka, volte na próxima segunda. Eu vou deixar o horário reservado para você! – Aquela atitude não lhe surpreendeu tanto assim, era até mesmo esperada.

Após vê-lo bater a porta, pôs-se a pensar... Entendia a atitude do paciente e onde ele queria chegar, mas não entendia a resposta confusa e afetada de Shaka para aquela situação. Somente seus problemas conjugais não respondiam. Ele parecia fraco, impotente e curioso frente às atitudes daquele paciente. Havia algo mais que precisaria descobrir, para poder ajuda-lo.

Esperaria sua volta...

_Espero que estejam curtindo! Comentem e façam uma autora feliz!_


	5. Lembranças I

_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao tio Massami Kurumada, pois se me pertencesse..._

Galera linda! Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer os reviews e todo o carinho de vocês! Essa fic é a menina dos meus olhos e prometo não abandoná-la e sempre atualizá-la rápido. Eu também já sofri com fics que não tiveram finalização e acho falta de respeito com os leitores! Não farei isso, eu prometo! Esse é um capítulo doce e gostoso, espero que vocês também gostem e entrem no clima da fic... Bjs Doces 3

Capítulo 4 – Lembranças I

-)(-

Foi à estante de livros e retirou o primeiro exemplar: _A Interpretação das Culturas – Clifford Geertz. _Sua memória voltou ao passado, segundo ano de faculdade... Realmente não acreditava que Shaka ainda guardava aquele livro...

-o-

_Terceiro semestre do curso de Sociologia na faculdade, muitas expectativas e sonhos. Trabalhava período integral em uma ONG dentro de uma comunidade carente e depois ia para a faculdade, já muito cansado, mas almejando um grande futuro: pesquisas, descobertas, livros..._

_Porém as quartas-feiras não eram tão agradáveis assim, pois tinham de dividir a sala com a turma do Terceiro semestre de Psicologia, na matéria Antropologia. Os embates às vezes eram fortes, cada um defendendo sua linha de segmento. Para atingir os objetivos dessa mistura que era a troca de conhecimentos sob pontos de vista diferentes, a professora pediu um trabalho que constava em uma etnografia por dupla, sendo que estas seriam sorteadas por ela obedecendo uma ordem: um aluno de cada curso. Aquilo não seria fácil._

_Sua sorte não foi das melhores aquele dia, sendo que havia sido sorteado junto com um dos menos simpáticos da turma de psicologia. Um loiro exótico, que falava muito pouco e sempre andava bem vestido, aristocrata. Decidiu aproximar-se dele para escolherem o tema._

_- Olá, você é o Shaka né? Acho que vamos trabalhar juntos! – Sua vestimenta habitual era sempre uma bata estilo indiano, com alguma calça leve ou jeans surrado e all star preto. O futuro sociólogo contava com alguns adereços alternativos no pescoço e nos braços. Isso não passou desapercebido pelo outro, que o olhou com certo desdém._

_- Sim, sente-se. Vamos definir o tema. – Sempre bem trajado, elegante, sentiu-se muito azarado por ter que fazer um trabalho com um hippiezinho doido da Sócio. Aquela aula era realmente torturante..._

_- Bem, meu nome é Mu. _

_- Prazer Mu, você tem algum tema em mente?_

_- Olha, eu ouvi falar de uma comunidade que tenta levar uma vida mais zen e natural em meio a esse caos que São Paulo e..._

_- Desculpa, mas não podia ser algo menos... alternativo? – Nenhuma atração sentia por esse tipo de coisa, tinha um opinião um tanto radical sobre a juventude "revolucionária maconheira" de classe média. Achava-os inconsistentes._

_- O que você sugere então? _

_Após dias de discussão sobre o assunto, chegaram a uma conclusão e fizeram a etnografia em uma nova vertente do movimento religioso cristão. Foram há dois eventos e fizeram suas anotações. _

_Alguns dias depois, encontraram-se na casa de Mu para fazer a finalização do trabalho, já que Shaka morava numa pensão horrível e quase inabitável no centro da cidade. Sentados à mesa discutiam os tópicos de um livro proposto pela professora._

_- Eu ainda vejo que ele está mais voltado para uma percepção subjetiva da comunidade através do olhar de cada indivíduo. – Aprendera a tolerar Mu e percebera que ele não era tão desmiolado quanto parecia. Ele era divertido, agradável. E tinha uma beleza rara, diferente. Estava realmente apreciando sua companhia._

_- Shaka, veja bem! A antropologia fala do conjunto social como estrutura e não do individual. O que realmente importa é o coletivo! – O loiro era menos irritante do que imaginara, e suas ideias eram coerentes. Gostava de escuta-lo, às vezes. E não podia negar que ele era lindo, charmoso, enigmático. _

_Estavam se tornando mais próximos com aquele trabalho, tanto que até já tinham saído para beber alguma coisa depois da faculdade. Suas conversas sempre terminavam em embates filosóficos sem fim. Mesmo sempre antagônicos, havia um interesse mútuo que os aproximava cada vez mais._

_- Estamos a quase duas semanas discutindo a mesma coisa Mu, e sinceramente não vai adiantar, nosso modo de pensar é contraditório, não sei se isso pode dar certo! – Admitia estar começando a se desgastar com aquelas discussões, aquilo tudo não parecia dar em nada._

_- Dialética: Tese, Antítese e Síntese! – Ria do desespero do outro, que parecia não se conformar._

_- Sabia que Marx ia entrar no meio... Ele sempre entra!_

_- Mas a teoria da dialética é do Hegel!_

_- Desisto! Eu me rendo Mu! Acho que não é possível! – Virou-se para o outro, admirando seus volumosos cabelos que tinham um lindo tom amendoado. Nem loiro, nem castanho._

_- Sabe Shaka, eu discordo novamente, acho que é possível sim! – O olhava profundamente, quase hipnotizado._

_- Mas a gente não consegue nem definir as bases principais do texto!_

_- Eu não estou falando do texto, estou falando de nós! – Discretamente tomou sua mão entre as suas. – Você sabe que tá rolando um clima diferente..._

_- Mu, é que... Bem... Tá, tá rolando sim, você tá certo! – Não era de muitos rodeios e já que ele tocou no assunto, porque não esclarecê-lo de uma vez? – Mas a gente é tão diferente..._

_- E tão parecidos... Somos idealistas, argumentadores, mas sabemos nos respeitar também!_

_- É, pode ser... – Não mais resistindo tocou seu rosto delicado, sentindo-o aceitar de bom grado. Aproximaram os rostos a ponto de sentirem as respirações um do outro._

_- Você quer tentar Mu? – Pôde ver um brilho tão intenso vindo daqueles olhos esmeraldinos que já tinha sua resposta._

_Um leve roçar de lábios fê-los ansiar por mais, e tomando a iniciativa, Shaka o beijou docemente, segurando-o pelo rosto. Uma sensação incrível tomou conta de ambos, que se aproximando, se abraçaram, aprofundando o ósculo, lutando por um espaço na boca do outro. Podiam sentir o magnetismo que os unia cada vez mais forte... Até que escutaram um barulho de chaves na porta, e assustados, romperam bruscamente o contato. Era seu tio Shion, chegando a casa._

_- Acho que já está na minha hora Mu! – Estava nervoso, sem saber o que fazer, o que dizer. Começou a arrumar suas coisas sem encará-lo._

_- Tudo bem Shaka, mas eu quero que fique com isso... – Estendeu-lhe o livro de Geertz, com um olhar doce e divertido. – Pra você entender melhor a Antroplogia._

_- Olá Mu, não sabia que tinha visita! – Entrando em casa se deparou com os rapazes um tanto desconcertados._

_- Oi tio, eu te disse que ia trazer um colega para fazer um trabalho! Esse é o Shaka! E esse é o meu tio Shion. _

_- Fique à vontade rapaz, seja bem vindo._

_- Obrigado senhor, mas eu preciso ir, já está tarde. Prazer em conhecê-lo. Mu, obrigado pelo livro! – Levantou-se, passou por Shion olhando-o rapidamente e se foi. Estava encabulado, sem saber o que fazer... Tudo muito novo e confuso..._

_- Mu, tá tudo bem? Vocês pareciam estranhos... – Desconfiou do olhar cumplice que os havia visto trocar momentos antes._

_- Tio, tudo o que eu faço pro senhor é estranho! Tá tudo bem!_

_-o-_

Já estava velho, amarelado e um tanto empoeirado, mas aquele livro sempre trazia vivacidade aos seus olhos... Talvez fosse a única pessoa que se lembrava de um primeiro beijo com alguém através de um livro do Geertz... Olhou-o com carinho, tirou com a mão a fina camada de poeira da capa e o colocou na caixa, assim como fez com tantos outros.

Após encaixotar os livros, dirigiu-se ao guarda-roupa. Ia dobrando tranquilamente cada peça, antes de guarda-las.

Encontrou o suéter azul que havia comprado no ano anterior.

-o-

_Fazia tempo que não saíam juntos. Decidiram ir ao shopping comer alguma coisa, se distrair._

_Notou que Shaka fixou sua atenção em um suéter azul marinho muito fino e elegante em uma vitrine, mas passou direto._

_Após comerem, compraram algumas coisas que necessitavam e enquanto Shaka ficava na fila de uma loja, para passar no caixa, disse que iria até o banheiro, mas voltou àquela loja, a do suéter._

_- Mu, você demorou, já paguei e estava aqui te esperando. – Viu uma sacola ser estendida em sua direção. – O que é isso Mu?_

_- É o suéter que você estava paquerando na vitrine._

_- Mas..._

_- Shaka, eu conheço cada um de seus olhares..._

_- Amor, estava muito caro e eu nem tenho onde usar algo tão refinado..._

_- Não se preocupe, são algumas economias e... Tenho certeza que vai ficar lindo em você, é a sua cara! – Sorriu-lhe carinhosamente recendo um olhar terno e agradecido em troca._

_- Obrigado! – Tomou-lhe as mãos, fitando seus olhos verdes e cristalinos com admiração. – Ninguém me conhece e me entende melhor que você! Eu sei que estamos com rotinas agitadas, com pouco tempo pra ficar junto... Mas tenha sempre certeza de que você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida Mu!_

_Sem se importar com o público, se abraçaram carinhosamente como já não faziam há certo tempo... Aquele suéter nunca foi usado..._

_-o-_

Talvez as roupas fossem as mais difíceis de se empacotar, pois traziam as maiores lembranças... Não podia evitar as lágrimas... Talvez fosse até bom que viessem, para derramar de uma vez toda aquela dor...

Depois de uma tarde inteira de recordações, quando estava prestes a fechar as caixas, viu algo brilhante, bem no fundo de uma das gavetas abertas que lhe chamou atenção. Foi até lá e encontrou aquela pequena réplica do Torre Eifel que Shaka havia ganhado de Kamus, quando se reconciliaram da primeira briga...

Depois de tudo, percebera que conhecia menos dele do que esperava... Mesmo após tudo o que ocorreu entre ele e o francês, não conseguia se desfazer das lembranças... Por mais que hoje aquele laço parecia rompido para sempre...

-o-

_- Shaka, eu gostaria de me desculpar com você! Fui injusto! – Não sabia muito bem o que esperar, mas não queria perder seu melhor amigo pra sempre._

_- Tudo bem Kamus, o que importa é que esteja bem... – Sentia-se desconfortável com aquela situação, aquela visita surpresa justo em seu aniversário, mas não podia negar que estava feliz por isso..._

_- Eu tive que voltar à França, por uma herança deixada por meus pais. Bem, ela nos ajudou muito e eu e Milo financiamos um apartamento. Enfim, trouxe um souvenir pra você, pra te dizer não esqueci nossa amizade e tudo o que fez por mim... Eu sempre me lembro de você! _

_- Me desculpe também, o que importa é que está tudo bem agora! _

_Um longo abraço foi trocado, mostrando toda a saudade que a distância de uma verdadeira amizade pode provocar..._

-o-

Sorriu ao guardar o souvenir em uma das caixas e pensou em como nada na vida é eterno... Compreendeu que o que resiste ao tempo é o que é alimentado, cuidado, respeitado... O restante se perde... Assim como eles haviam se perdido... Assim como a amizade de Shaka com o francês havia se acabado, por uma decisão errada guiada por uma falta de perdão...

Tudo lacrado, respirou fundo e olhou ao redor... Tudo parecia diferente, mais vazio... Mas era assim que seria agora... Tinha de se acostumar...

Pegou seu telefone celular e o fez antes de pensar... Pois talvez se pensasse, não faria...

- Shaka? Sou eu, o Mu! Estou ligando pra avisar que você precisa pegar suas coisas... Já separei e empacotei tudo, espero que não se importe...

_Continuem comentando, fazem a autora feliz \o/_


	6. Lembranças II

_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao tio Massami Kurumada, pois se me pertencesse..._

Galera linda! Gostaria de agradecer os reviews e todo o carinho de vocês! Fico muito feliz com o retorno positivo que estou tendo! Vocês são demais! Desculpem a demora, mas infelizmente imprevistos acontecem! Mas estou aqui com vocês trazendo novidades! Esse é um capítulo traz mais lembranças e nosso primeiro lemon! Espero que gostem e continuem comentando!

Bjs Especiais para _Hamal Spica_, _msk_, _Arles _e _shamuka luck 3_

Capítulo 5 – Lembranças II

-)(-

Aquela semana não estava sendo fácil... Pensava em Mu o tempo todo, era muito pior do que imaginava... Já ia para duas semanas e a dor só parecia piorar... Olhou em volto e pensou que havia retrocedido uns 15 anos na sua vida... De volta em uma pensão velha e detonada do centro da cidade... Nem mesmo acreditava que poderia ter descido tanto de novo...

Sentado embaixo da janela aberta, sentia a solidão das noites de maneira arrebatadora. Bebia seu whisky cowboy enquanto relembrava tantos momentos que dividira com o outro... Como a primeira vez... Em um lugar com esse... Uma pensão velha e fedorenta...

-o-

_Já estavam juntos a algumas semanas. Se beijavam às escondidas, nas escadas de emergência da faculdade, atrás das árvores no Parque do Ibirapuera. Após muita insistência de Mu, levou-o até seu quarto, na velha pensão._

_Não podia dizer que não estranhava ver aquele Shaka tão asseado e elegante vivendo em um muquifo daqueles... Pelo menos o quarto era limpo e organizado. Sentou-se na beirada da cama._

_- Legal aqui Sha! – Tentava descontrair, pois percebeu o constrangimento do outro com relação à sua moradia._

_- Mu, não é legal, é horrível! Pode ser sincero... Não parece lugar de gente decente... – As palavras saíam doídas, humilhadas._

_- Shaka, eu pensei que você morava com sua família... – Estendeu a mão, chamando o outro para sentar-se consigo, sendo atendido prontamente._

_- Eu não tenho ninguém, sou sozinho nesse mundo..._

_- Como assim, e sua família? Seus pais? _

_- Não quero falar disso agora Mu... – Virou o rosto para não encará-lo._

_- Mas Shaka, você não pode ser tão sozinho assim! Você fugiu de casa? – Tocou-lhe o queixo, forçando-o a lhe olhar para si._

_- Não, eles moram no exterior desde que eu tinha 16 anos, e pararam de me sustentar aos 18... Não tenho ninguém por mim Mu! Por isso moro aqui. Estou juntando dinheiro para financiar um apê, então me sacrifico ficando aqui por enquanto. – Tentava disfarçar a tristeza, mas ela mesmo assim transparecia em seus olhos tão azuis... Tão opacos..._

_- Shaka, você é especial. Deus te dará tudo o que a vida te privou... – Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, sentia-se extremamente afortunado por ter um lar. Muitos assim como Shaka não tinham. Abraçou-o fortemente... Começava a entender melhor a personalidade difícil e distante dele..._

_- Obrigado... – Retribuiu o abraço se agarrando fortemente a ele, buscava algo que não tinha há muito tempo... Carinho..._

_Num impulso beijou-o intensamente entre as lágrimas que escorriam de seu rosto. Mu era tão doce, que não resistiu à todo aquele aconchego que lhe proporcionava... Os toques era ternos e suaves. Seus dedos entrelaçavam-se nos cabelos volumosos e amendoados, enquanto sentia-o acariciar suas costas. Separou o ósculo e passou a beijar o pescoço... Tão alvo, tão cheiroso, tão macio, se perdia naquelas carícias... Ele estava tão delicado, tão meigo..._

_Empurrou-o devagar, deitando por cima, beijando intensamente aquela pele alva, mas sem marcar. Escutava-o gemer baixinho, acariciar seus longos cabelos loiros, beijar sua face, tão gostoso. Sentia seu corpo esquentar ao contato com a pele dele... Era quase magnético._

_Tentou tirar a camiseta do ariano, mas estava tão atrapalhado que foi ajudado por ele._

_- Desculpe._

_- Não se desculpe... – Suspirou quando o viu retirar a própria camisa e deitar sobre si. Sentir o corpo dele direto no seu... Pele com pele... Aquele virginiano realmente o excitava. O roce das ereções já despertas o fez movimentar-se sensualmente... Adorava aquilo. Mas estranhamente sentiu-o tirar o peso de cima de si._

_- Mu, a gente tá quase... Você sabe... Eu não queria fosse nesse lugar horrível... – Sentiu seu rosto tomado entra as mãos macias do outro, junto com olhos verdes brilhantes lhe fitando._

_- O lugar não importa! O que importa é o que eu sinto Shaka! Eu quero ficar você, aqui e agora. Quero fazer amor com você! – Abraçando-o, voltou a acaricia-lo, mas dessa vez mais sensualmente. O único que almejava era ser tomado por aquele ser incrível de olhos tão tragantes quanto o mar._

_Sentiu-o tocar seu tórax com volúpia, estimulando seus mamilos enquanto distribuía leves mordidinhas por seu corpo... Era suave e sensual. O puxou pelo braço com certa força, beijando com desejo, enquanto suas mãos procuravam o fecho da calça de Shaka, abrindo-a. Virou-o na cama, subindo por cima, seduzindo-o com movimentos intensos sobre seu corpo. Descendo, tirou a calça que já havia aberto, observando-o só com a boxer preta._

_- Você é tão lindo Sha! – Terminou de despi-lo deparando com sua ereção já desperta. – Tão grande... – Sussurrou sensualmente, no intuito de enlouquece-lo. Lambeu a extensão devagar, sedutor, arrancando gemidos do outro, que se contorcia de prazer._

_Após várias lambidas sensuais sentiu-se sugado pelo outro... Deliciava-se... Era tão bom, ele fazia tão bem... Uma pontada de ciúmes despontou em seu peito, imaginando como ele havia aprendido... Mas não era hora de pensar... Aquela boca molhada, a língua dançante... Não iria resistir muito. Sem avisar puxou o ariano para cima, interrompendo o contato._

_- Mu, eu quero você! Agora! – Sentira que estava perto de seu ápice e não queria que fosse daquela maneira. Inverteu novamente as posições e agarrou os cabelos amendoados com força enquanto abria a calça incômoda do corpo do outro._

_- Isso Sha, assim que eu quero! – Gostava de vê-lo verter desejo pelos olhos, lhe atacar._

_Retirou a calça juntamente com a roupa íntima de Mu, começando assim a tocá-lo intimamente. Percebeu que ele começou a gemer e se agarrar no travesseiro com as investidas de sua mão sobre o falo. Era excitante assistir àquela cena. Sua própria ereção chegava a doer de tanto desejo. Levou um dedo à boca e introduziu na entrada apertado do outro, sentindo o corpo resistir intensamente. _

_Fechou os olhos e se imaginou ali dentro, tão quentinho, tão apertado. Suspirou profundamente e voltou a concentrar-se no que fazia. Quando o percebeu mais relaxado, acrescentou outro dedo à exploração, procurando aprofundar mais enquanto sentia-o contorcer-se._

_- Ah, tão bom! – Tinha de admitir, o loiro era calado, mas era profissional no que fazia. Estava delirando de prazer, sentindo sua sensibilidade tocada algumas seguidas vezes. – Agora Shaka, eu quero agora! – Sua voz era sensual e autoritária, mostrando melhor sua personalidade._

_Não atender aquele pedido de Mu era praticamente um sacrilégio... Retirou os dedos e subiu em cima de seu corpo tão alvo e macio. Posicionou-se na entrada, e beijou-o intensamente enquanto penetrava devagar. Sentia-o contrair-se de dor, apertando-se contra si. Acariciava suave seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas._

_- Desculpe..._

_- Já disse pra não se desculpar... Continua... – Um misto de dor e prazer invadia seu corpo...Estava tão excitado... Shaka era tão gostoso, doce... Diferente de tudo que havia vivido até então. Entregava-se por completa àquelas carícias, movimentando-se impulsivamente, num pedido mudo por mais._

_Começou a movimentar-se devagar naquele corpo apertado, estava extasiado com tamanho prazer... Percebia que ele recebia seus carinhos de bom grado e retribuía. Era bom daquele jeito, com ternura... Escutava-o gemer sensualmente em seu ouvido pedindo por mais, enquanto lhe arranhava de leve as costas. Passou a aumentar o ritmo das investidas, percebendo-o abrir mais as pernas para dar-lhe passagem._

_Os movimentos eram ritmados e profundos, vez ou outra atingindo sua próstata. Via o loiro mirar-lhe com um olhar diferente, como nunca o havia visto... Luxurioso demais... Perfeito demais... Nunca ninguém lhe tratara tão respeitosa e atenciosamente como ele. Parecia mais preocupado com o prazer do outro que com o seu próprio. Mu o abraçava carinhosamente e beijava seu rosto, sentia-se tão bem..._

_Gradualmente elevava o ritmo, procurando dar-lhe o máximo de prazer possível. Por si mesmo já estava enlouquecido com tudo, aquele corpo delicioso, aquele cheiro magnífico, aquele rosto angelical corado de prazer... Via o outro se remexer abaixo de si e gemer despudoradamente. Agarrou seus cabelos, arremetendo-se o mais profundo possível. Poucas estocadas mais ouviu-o gritar intensamente, melando os abdomens que pressionavam a ereção do ariano. Sentiu o corpo contrair-se sobre si e dificultar a movimentação. Logo sentiu-se explodir, preenchendo-o com seu sêmen, num grito rouco._

_Desabou sob o corpo do amante, com a respiração ofegante, acarinhando-lhe a cabeça._

_- Foi maravilhoso! Você é incrível! – O beijou ternamente na bochecha, abrindo um bonito sorriso._

_- Você, você que é incrível... Perfeito... Eu prometo, nunca mais vai se sentir só..._

_-o-_

Suas lágrimas se misturam ao whisky no copo, aquelas lembranças eram dubiamente doces e amargas. Tinha medo de enlouquecer... Seus sentimentos eram tão confusos e contraditórios assim como suas lembranças...

-o-

_- Shaka, eu não queria ter te magoado. Me perdoa! – Sua voz era fraca e chorosa, sentia certo desespero... Não sabia bem o que dizer. Observava o loiro apático, desligado desse mundo, sentado ao chão da sala de estar à frente de si._

_- Mu, você dormiu com ele, na nossa casa. Me traiu com ele. Na nossa casa Mu, na nossa casa... Eu... Não, não. – Diante dessa situação seus olhos secaram por completo. Sem emoções ou lágrimas... De alguma maneira ainda tentava digerir tudo aquilo._

_- Foi um impulso, só isso. Eu tô arrependido, por favor me perdoa! – Suas lágrimas demonstravam seu estado de dor e desesperança._

_- Impulso... Mu, eu não sou bom o suficiente pra você? Eu não te satisfaço? – Talvez o que melhor o descrevesse aparentemente nesse momento fosse Estado de Choque. Mas a verdade é que sentia lúcido e estável como nunca antes._

_- Você é perfeito, maravilhoso! Só pude perceber o quanto você é incrível depois de estar com alguém que não chega a seus pés... – Engatinhou até à frente do virginiano, o encarando. Podia ver a dor encrustada naqueles olhos agora tão escurecidos, tão opacos._

_- Eu não entendo Mu, eu não entendo... – retribuiu àquele olhar verde, demonstrando toda indignação que sentia, toda decepção._

_- Sha, ele perdoou o Milo! Me perdoa também! Não vamos jogar esses cinco anos fora amor! Podemos superar isso! – Queria poder voltar no tempo e desfazer toda a desgraça daquela noite, nada parecia real..._

_- Ele perdoou... Mu, vocês não foram somente infiéis, vocês foram desleais... Destruíram as nossas vidas... Tudo isso Mu, você consegue ver tudo o que a falta de respeito de vocês fizeram em nossas vidas? – Levantou-se e caminhou até o quarto a passos leves, ritmados. Parou em frente a janela, apoiando a mão na beirada da mesma, fitando o vazio._

_- Shaka, me perdoa pelo amor de Deus! Eu te amo e não quero te perder! – Abraçou-o por trás, apoiando a cabeça em suas costas e chorando copiosamente._

_- Eu te perdoo Mu, simplesmente porque não posso ficar sem você! É tudo o que eu tenho na vida agora, pois você mesmo me tirou todo o restante essa noite. – Deixou as lágrimas descerem abundantes, segurando firmemente aquelas mãos que lhe abraçavam por trás._

-o-

Aquilo ainda doía imensamente, como naquele dia a 10 anos atrás. Olhou o copo quase vazio em sua mão e com uma raiva súbita da vida, lançou-o contra a parede, escutando o barulho do vidro estilhaçado, assim como seu coração.

Tentava medir quantitativamente as alegrias e tristezas daquele relacionamento, para ver se todos aqueles anos tinham realmente valido a pena... Mas não conseguia fazê-lo. As lembranças eram relativas e não lhe davam nenhuma conclusão a não ser que a decisão de deixa-lo foi a mais difícil e dolorosa de sua vida.

-)(-

Tentava não demonstrar seu olhar cansado e abatido da noite mal dormida e ressaca de whisky. Mas àquela hora da tarde, já estava completamente esgotado. Bem, pelo menos acreditava que o último paciente não viria, já que não tinha marcado a próxima consulta. Pelo menos assim acreditava... Até escutar o ramal tocar e a secretária lhe avisar que ele havia chegado.

Era seu dever e tinha que enfrenta-lo, mas admitia que estava fragilizado demais para àquele paciente. Deixou-o entrar e acomodar-se no sofá frente à sua poltrona.

- Boa tarde Ikki, pensei que você não vinha!

- Boa tarde Shaka, e eu pensei que você não me atenderia, que já tinha colocado outro em meu lugar! – Sua serenidade era simplesmente aterradora.

- Esse é seu horário Ikki, e eu estarei aqui disponível enquanto você quiser. – Qualquer contato com aquele paciente, por mínimo que fosse, era extremamente desgastante.

- É realmente muito bom saber disso! Olha, eu queria te pedir desculpas pela semana passada, eu perdi um pouco o controle. Passei dos limites. Você não está com raiva de mim, está? – Sua postura altiva e desafiadora era a mesma de sempre e não conseguia se equilibrar com as palavras pacificamente forçadas.

- Não estou com raiva de você! Sempre me diz que as pessoas não toleram seu jeito ríspido de trato. Você estava me testando, pra ver se eu poderia aguentar. Eu posso aguentar tudo o que você quiser me mostrar Ikki.

-Eu gostei disso Shaka, você diz poder aguentar tudo o que eu quiser te dar. Lindas palavras.

- Ikki, são mais que lindas palavras, é para isso que estou aqui. Para te aceitar sem reservas. – Apesar de toda agressividade, aqueles eram preciosos sinais que ele estava começando a aderir ao processo terapêutico de maneira efetiva.

Realmente o moreno estava mais aberto e falou um pouco mais do que costume sobre suas atividades diárias e também sobre sua relação com o irmão caçula, que havia se assumido homossexual e até lhe apresentado o suposto namorado. Parecia relativamente conformado com aquela situação, desde que o mesmo fosse feliz.

- Shaka, eu preciso te perguntar. Você está mais pálido e abatido que semana passada. Está tudo bem com você? Posso ajudar em algo?

- Não se preocupe Ikki, está tudo bem sim. – Sentia que ele entrara em território impróprio novamente.

- Sabe, eu fiquei pensando sobre semana passada. Imaginando se você estaria se divorciando, como havia sido... Eu não imagino alguém deixando alguém tão especial quanto você. A atitude deve ter sido sua, deve ter saído de casa.

- E imaginar essas coisas sobre mim, te faz refletir algo sobre nossa relação terapêutica?

- Talvez, não sei... Deve ser só curiosidade. Bem, vejo que nosso tempo acabou. Bom, guarda meu horário, estarei aqui sexta que vem! - Sem mais dizer palavra, levantou-se e saiu da sala, dessa vez de maneira mais amena e educada.

- Boa semana Ikki.

Ficou sentado em sua poltrona, esgotado psicologicamente. Pensou em até mesmo tirar um rápido cochilo antes de ir à Universidade. Novamente aquele paciente ultrapassava barreiras aceitáveis e lhe chamava cada vez mais a atenção, era como se houvesse nele algo familiar...

Relaxando o máximo que conseguia, sentia-se sonolento, entregando-se aos poucos ao descanso quando escutou seu telefone no bolso vibrar. Despertou assustado, verificando que tinha esquecido de desligar o celular antes de começar a atender. Isso não era usual.

Sem olhar o visor, atendeu de maneira interrogativa. Escutou aquela voz que conhecia tão bem... Ele estava calmo, seguro do que dizia, mas o fez de uma só vez.

- Tudo bem Mu. Não, tá ótimo! Obrigado por guardar minhas coisas, você fez bem sim. Amanhã eu passo aí e pego. Ok. Boa Noite.

Aquele telefone simples e rápido, despertou-lhe sentimentos contraditórios... E de alguma maneira aquela familiaridade que sentia nos atendimentos de Ikki se mesclou em seus sentimentos... Talvez porque ele tivesse tocado no assunto da separação novamente e... Faziam exatas duas semanas que havia deixado a casa.

Admitia não conseguir lidar com tudo aquilo sozinho e em plena consciência fez algo que passou a semana inteira jurando a si mesmo que jamais repetiria. Tirou o telefone do bolso andando de um lado a outro da sala.

- Kamus, sou eu de novo. Realmente desculpe o incômodo, mas aquele horário na segunda ainda está disponível?

_Espero que tenham gostado! Mil Bjs Doces! 3_


	7. Transferência

_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao tio Massami Kurumada, pois se me pertencesse..._

Galera linda! Desculpem a demora, era pra sair no final de semana, mas infelizmente não consegui! Mas estou aqui trazendo novidades essa semana! Novas emoções! Espero que gostem e continuem comentando! Mil Bjs no coração de todos 3

Capítulo 6 - Transferência

-)(-

Realmente era estranho tocar a campainha daquela que fora por tantos anos a sua casa... De alguma maneira lhe parecia até mesmo surreal. Viu-o abrir a porta delicadamente. Sua aparência estava boa, não demonstrava qualquer tipo de abatimento.

- Olá Shaka, entra! – Seu sorriso era cortês como sempre fora. Não sabia se era a distância, mas era impossível não reparar naquela beleza única, encantadora do ariano.

- Olá Mu, obrigado! Não quero incomodar, vim somente buscar as coisas... – Em verdade estava um tanto sem jeito com aquela situação. Ficou de pé, próximo à parede da sala.

- Ok, é sábado e você deve ter compromisso. Um momento, já volto com as caixas. – Não sabia bem dizer o porquê, mas uma pontada de ciúmes em seu coração surgiu somente em pensar na possibilidade de que Shaka tivesse certo tipo de compromisso...

Buscou as caixas de papelão que havia guardado no quarto de visitas, e levou-as até o seu dono, que as recebeu de bom grado, com um agradecido e sincero sorriso no rosto.

- Muito obrigado Mu, já está tudo organizado! Realmente nem sei como te agradecer!

- Não tem de quê, foi mais prático para nós dois assim. Sabe, eu achei o livro do Geertz nas suas coisas, nem imaginei que o guardava ainda. – A situação era realmente desconfortável e tentava suavizá-la de alguma maneira, se realmente fosse possível.

- Eu jamais poderia me desfazer dele... Ele traz muitas lembranças... – Com a cabeça baixa, sorriu nostálgico. – Mas e você, está bem?

- Estou sim, adaptando-me á nova realidade... – Sua voz era mais firme e resoluta que de costume, causando certo estranhamento ao outro.

- É bom ouvir isso! Se precisar de qualquer coisa, não hesite em me procurar. Você sempre poderá contar comigo! – Era como se buscasse demonstrar uma espécie de compensação sobre o que tinha feito. – E aí, já tem planos?

- Sim, penso em me dedicar mais à meus artigos, com intuito mesmo de publicá-los. Talvez seja essa a hora.

- Claro, seria muito bom, você é talentoso e acredito que farão sucesso. Torço por você. – Cada vez mais suas vãs justificavas pareciam mais injustificáveis... – Olha Mu eu queria te dizer que...

- Não diga nada Shaka! Não quero discutir esse assunto! Entendi perfeitamente seu ponto de vista, sua decisão. Não temos mais 20 anos... Essa é a realidade, você achou melhor nos separarmos e assim será. Mais nada! – Aquelas palavras lhe eram sim doloridas, mas era a única maneira de sentir-se protegido daquelas emoções que tentavam dominar-lhe desde que fora abandonado.

- Desculpe Mu, realmente desculpe. Bem, preciso ir. – O olhar tão azul tornou-se opaco imediatamente e encheram-se de pranto contido. Baixou a cabeça timidamente e dirigiu-se até a porta, saindo pela mesma e batendo-a sem seguida.

Por um momento arrependeu-se de tudo o que tinha feito. Vê-lo tão bem, tranquilo, belo... Fazia seu coração apertar, encolher... Sentia em seu âmago uma vontade quase incontrolável de retornar, dizer que estava equivocado e pedir para voltar... Mas simplesmente não o fez... Deixou o prédio com pesar, sentando-se ao volante e respirando profundamente.

Ficou um bom tempo parado, não se importava com os transeuntes. Lamentava feito uma criança... Sua cabeça estava mais confusa que nunca. Permitiu-se sentir por completo. Chegando à pensão, deixou as caixas intactas num canto e decidiu dar uma volta.

A cidade estava vazia, cinzenta, melancólica. Sentia o vento frio bater em seu rosto enquanto caminhava. Recostou-se nas grades do Viaduto Santa Ifigênia, contemplando o abstrato, o inexistente. Percebeu que por mais que doesse, já não poderia mais voltar atrás... Teria que lidar com a consequência de seus atos... Não era fácil tomar para si a própria responsabilidade, mas era necessário...

-)(-

Novamente o esperava. Novamente segunda-feira. De algum modo ficara feliz que ele decidira voltar. Sabia que ele precisava e por mais que cogitasse, não conseguiria procurar mais ninguém. Escutou a porta se abrir.

- Boa tarde Shaka, sente-se por favor! – Sua expressão era tão serena, quase fria.

- Boa tarde Kamus. Primeiramente gostaria de me desculpar pela atitude da semana passada. Eu acabei reproduzindo o mesmo que _ele_ tinha feito comigo. – Não podia negar que estava extremamente envergonhado.

- Não se preocupe. Você sabe que eu posso aguentar Shaka. O que importa é que você voltou.

- Algo me diz que eu sempre vou acabar voltando... Bem, vamos ao que importa. Ele novamente tentou entrar na minha vida pessoal, mas dessa vez de maneira mais sutil, dizendo fantasiar sobre o que se passava comigo. – Mantinha a cabeça baixa, as mãos inquietas.

- O que ele falou exatamente?

- Ele disse que imaginava que estava me divorciando... Que eu era alguém muito especial e que portanto, não deveria ter sido deixado, mas sim que eu estava deixando alguém...

- Shaka, ele está tentando...

- Eu sei o que ele está tentando fazer Kamus, eu sei...

- Se você sabe, porque parece tão afetado com isso? – Algo na fala daquele paciente do loiro havia se mesclado às emoções do terapeuta de forma perigosa.

- Sabe Kamus, sábado eu fui buscar o restante das minhas coisas e... E o Mu deixou claro que não era possível nenhum tipo de conversa entre nós. Que estava feito. De alguma maneira me senti tão só...

- Shaka, interessantemente pouco antes de ser sentir só e rejeitado pelo seu ex-companheiro, ouviu que era alguém que não deveria ser deixado... Pense em que ponto esse seu sentimento de ruptura tão intenso não foi reforçado pelo fato de seu paciente te dizer que você não é uma pessoa que deva ser abandonada ou rejeitada.

-Faz sentido Kamus, não posso ignorar... – Ria nervosamente, passando a mão pela própria franja. – Talvez tenha sido isso mesmo, me deixei influenciar pelas palavras de Ikki em um momento de vulnerabilidade pessoal... Afinal eu sei muito bem o porque saí de casa, minhas razões são verdadeiras.

- Shaka, você já pensou em encaminhá-lo? Eu conheço uma pessoa que poderia lidar muito bem com esse caso e ...

- Não! Eu não preciso disso. Foi só um pequeno deslize. É minha capacidade profissional que está em jogo! – Instantaneamente fitou-o com determinação.

- Não se cobre tanto. – Por mais que não quisesse, admitia a si mesmo a culpa pela atitude tão autocrítica do outro.

- Eu faço isso há tanto tempo, posso lidar com essa situação, eu sei. Ele é uma pessoa difícil e finalmente conseguimos estabelecer o vínculo. Eu sei que posso!

-Você sabe que todos somos passíveis desse tipo de questão. Há algo em você que o liga à série emocional dele, ele transferiu* Shaka. E apesar de isso ser bom, penso que o tipo de relação transferencial que ele começou a desenvolver com você possa ser perigosa. – O caso começava a ficar mais claro em sua cabeça.

- Eu não vou encaminhá-lo a outra pessoa, não por agora. Eu dou conta! – Tudo o que não precisava agora era de uma situação que expusesse suas fraquezas. Duvidar da própria capacidade profissional era algo com o que realmente não estava preparado para lidar...

- Tudo bem, mas venha aqui. Será importante para uma condução mais segura do caso.

- Eu virei Kamus, eu virei.

- Shaka, preciso perguntar. Ele por acaso descreveu alguma vez como era essa noiva falecida?

- Sim, ele disse que ela era loira, com volumosos cabelos. Branca, bem magra e elegante. De aparência frágil e delicada... Sim, era isso. – Por um instante percebeu onde o outro queria chegar... Ele próprio possuía algumas semelhanças físicas com a tal moça.

- Você entendeu onde estou querendo chegar?

- Sim, é transferência de amor...

-)(-

- Tio, eu saí da sua casa há três dias e o senhor já está aqui de novo?

- Por acaso minha visita te incomoda filho?

- Claro que não tio, eu gosto quando o senhor vem. Mas não precisa se preocupar tanto! Estou bem! – Tomou uma das mãos do mais velho entre as suas carinhosamente. – Vem, vamos sentar! – Acomodaram-se tranquilamente no sofá maior?

- Está mesmo bem Mu? – Seu olhar não disfarçava a preocupação e afeto pelo menor.

- Estou sim... Realmente pensei que seria pior... Eu sinto sim, muita falta dele. Mas pelo menos por enquanto dá pra suportar.

- Mu, você tem que seguir seu caminho!

- Eu sei tio, mas não posso negar que eu ainda _o_ amo. Nem sei se um dia deixarei de amar... Estando distante eu posso perceber melhor onde nós erramos...

- Não o justifique!

- Não o condene... Pra ele viver não é tão fácil, tão cômodo assim. Simplesmente não posso culpa-lo. – Seu olhar era paciente e tentava contagiar os róseos tão impetuosos à sua frente.

- Eu pensei em ligar pra ele, realmente acho que deveria conversar com ele...

- Sim, ligue pra ele, mas não seja duro, não o julgue. Lembre-se de tudo o que ele fez por mim.

- Mas Mu...

- Por favor tio! Dê apoio a ele, deve estar confuso, eu sinto isso.

- Mesmo depois de tudo, você continua cuidando dele! – Não conseguia não se irritar com a tranquilidade de seu sobrinho. Não gostava de vê-lo ceder daquela maneira.

- E eu sempre vou cuidar! Ele não tem mais ninguém, você sabe tio. Sou a única pessoa que restou pra cuidar dele.

- Mas ele não cuidou de você!

- Cuidou sim, tanto que até me deixou a casa. Ele não se cansa de falar que eu devo procura-lo se precisar de qualquer coisa... E eu sei que é sincero.

- Sou eu quem cuidará de você agora! – Segurou forte o ombro do sobrinho, reafirmando sua imposição sobre ele.

- Mesmo separado dele, ainda tem ciúmes né tio! – Riu divertidamente do gesto autoritário do outro. – Não estamos juntos, mas não somos inimigos... Entendo que foi isso que ele quis evitar. Faça o que estou te pedindo, por favor!

- Faço se você aceitar o que vim te propor.

- Não gosto de barganhas, mas estou disposto a ouvir.

- Logo chegarão as férias escolares, e você estará bem tranquilo. Dohko terá que voltar à China, então queria você fizesse uma viagem comigo. – Seu olhar tornou-se mais brando e acolhedor.

- Viagem? Pra onde?

- Tibet. Acho que chegou a hora de conhecermos nossa origem, entrar em contato com essa parte de nós. Foi de lá que vieram nossos antepassados... E eu queria muito que você fosse comigo.

- Tio, eu acabei de me separar e...

- Não se preocupe com dinheiro... Pensei em usar o dinheiro do aluguel da casa de seus pais... Você nunca quis esse montante, eu o venho guardando todos esses anos... Acho que faria muito bem a você, a nós! – Suas palavras eram súplices, assim como seu róseo olhar.

- Sim, tio. Concordo. Será bom, muito bom! É esse o momento! Vamos sim! – Abriu um lindo sorriso, abraçando-o com ternura. – Não sei o que seria de mim sem o senhor!

- Eu é que não sei o que seria de mim sem você filho! – Acarinhava os cabelos de seu menino, lembrando-se de quando ainda respondia realmente por esse título. Era difícil segurar a emoção!

*[A transferência é o deslocamento do sentido atribuído a pessoas do passado para pessoas do nosso presente. Esta transferência é executada pelo nosso inconsciente. Para a teoria freudiana, esse fenômeno é fundamental para o processo de cura. Na Psicanálise, a transferência é um fenômeno que ocorre na relação entre o paciente e o terapeuta, quando o desejo do paciente irá se apresentar atualizado, com uma repetição dos modelos infantis, as figuras parentais e seus substitutos serão transpostas para o analista, e assim sentimentos, desejos, impressões dos primeiros vínculos afetivos serão vivenciados e sentidos na atualidade. Esse sentimento pode ser filial, conjugal, de amizade ou também outras variáveis. O manuseio da transferência é a parte mais importante da técnica de análise.]

_Espero que estejam gostando e continuem comentando! Bjs 3_


	8. Amores

_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao tio Massami Kurumada, pois se me pertencesse..._

Galera bonita! Eu sei que como prometi, deveria ter atualizado há bastante tempo, mas foi por motivos de força maior! Bem estamos aqui do volta! Esse capítulo é mais leve e foca mais nas outras personagens da fic, pra ficarem mais familiares mesmo. Espero que gostem, se divirtam e comentem!

Capítulo 7 - Amores

-)(-

- Vamos começar tudo de novo Kamus? Às vezes eu penso que tudo fica melhor quando ele está longe... – Andava de um lado a outro passando a mão nos cabelos enquanto o fitava sentado na beirada da cama, preocupado, distante.

- Não diga isso Milo! Não é verdade! – Por mais que estivesse acostumado à impetuosidade do companheiro, ainda sentia que às vezes era necessário lhe dar limites...

- Ok Kamus, vamos então agir como adultos! – Sentou-se na cama abraçando-o por trás e acariciando aqueles cabelos ruivos que tanto gostava. – Você gosta tanto dele, não seria a hora de pedir perdão? Consertar as coisas?

- Mas... – Seu protesto foi logo interrompido.

- Você errou e sabe disso amor! Tá na hora de admitir! – Sentiu-o remexer em seus braços. Aquela conversa sempre o agitava. – Encare a realidade, por mais que o Shaka se recuse em me dirigira a palavra há mais de 10 anos, não dá pra negar que ele tem razão, pense nisso.

- É tão complicado Milo! – Suas palavras eram marcadas pelo pesar. Por muito tempo tentou evitar aquele assunto, mas sua reação era a mesma toda vez que se deparava com aquele conflito.

Não queria mais se martirizar com tantas lembranças... Relaxou o corpo, deixando-se amparar pelo loiro. Virou a cabeça e o beijou com paixão e desejo, sentindo-o apertar-se mais contra si. Por mais que os anos passassem cada beijo parecia sempre ser o primeiro.

- Chega desse assunto Mi, a gente tem coisa mais interessante pra fazer... – Mudando de posição, virou-se de frente ao amado, sentando-se em seu colo e agarrando seus fartos e ondulados fios loiros com certa força.

- Você sabe me fazer mudar de foco não é? – Forçou um contato maior entre os corpos, numa troca recíproca de carícias cada vez mais intensas.

Após muitos gritos de prazer e promessas de amor, entregaram-se ao descanso... Ou pelo menos era isso que queria que Milo pensasse... Ninou-o até percebê-lo completamente adormecido. Como o amava! Observando-o dormir como um anjo, abraçado ao travesseiro teve a total certeza de que todo seu sacrifício, todo seu sofrimento valera a pena...

Levantou-se e tomou um banho morno, aconchegante. Vestindo seu roupão branco, levou uma taça de vinho consigo até a varanda, observando as fartas luzes coloridas dançando no escuro da noite, naquela cidade que definitivamente não dormia. Ali permaneceu sem precedentes, tentando entender o porquê daquele prenuncio tempestuoso em sua vida...

-)(-

Os dias e as semanas passavam tranquilamente, tudo parecia voltar a seu lugar. Continuava com seus atendimentos e suas aulas, na mesma rotina de sempre. A solidão parecia doer menos, talvez estivesse se acostumando...

Dezembro chegara e com ele as loucuras das festas de final de ano e o famoso "espírito natalino" ao qual nunca entendeu ou vivenciou. A verdade é que não gostava dessas datas, as achava tristes e melancólicas, tinha seus motivos... Mas era de se admitir que algo realmente acontecia nessa época, já que os índices de suicídio eram absurdos. Resolveu não mais pensar nessas coisas.

Num barzinho perto da faculdade, tomando uma cerveja solitário recebeu uma ligação que de alguma maneira fez seus sentimentos revirarem.

- Alô, Mu?

_- Oi Shaka, incomodo?_

- Não, pode falar!

_- Então, é que eu vou viajar por umas semanas e queria saber se você pode passar no apartamento de vez em quando para ver se está tudo em ordem._

- Posso sim. Mas está tudo bem?

_- Está sim, o tio Shion e eu vamos ao Tibet, de férias._

- Que bom, divirta-se! Fique sossegado, manterei tudo em ordem.

_- Obrigado Shaka, sabia que entenderia!_

- Você merece Mu.

Saber que ele estaria viajando no período de festas fazia sua solidão se acentuar. Agora sim definitivamente não tinhas mais ninguém...

Com o telefone ainda em mãos, sentiu-se vulnerável. Selecionou um número e quase ligou, mas desistiu. Fechou os olhos e tomou um grande gole de sua bebida. Era isso que precisava no momento... Tentar esquecer...

No visor de seu celular aparecia a palavra **Mãe**.

-)(-

- Irmão, porque chegou tão tarde? Estava preocupado! – Olhou-o repreensivo, ou pelo menos tentou.

- Esfriando a cabeça Shun! – Largou a mochila desajeitadamente no sofá, permitindo-se descansar, também se sentando no mesmo móvel. – Pensei que ia sair com seu namoradinho hoje!

- Não, ele não pôde, teve que ficar até mais tarde no trabalho. Mas não desvie o assunto. Você se demorou demais hoje!

- Você sabe onde fui, no túmulo dela! – Sua voz era pesarosa e impaciente. Mas não conseguia esconder seus sentimentos de seu irmão.

- Ikki... – Sentou-se ao lado dele. – Porque faz isso? Você precisa superar. A vida é assim, todos nascem e morrem. Essas coisas tristes não deveriam acontecer, mas acontecem. E não podemos desacreditar da vida e amor por isso!

- Shun, você sabe o quanto sofremos... – Abraçou-se ao irmão, buscando nele seu refúgio, seu único refúgio.

- Eu sei irmão, órfãos... Separados... Vivendo em orfanatos diferentes... Você sofreu muito mais que eu, posso entender. – Seus compassivos olhos verdes o fitavam doces e ternos, tentando passar todo o amor que tinha em seu enorme coração.

- Desculpe irmão, eu não queria fazê-lo sofrer. Mas você sabe como eu sou... – Suas palavras exigiam uma paciência que não tinha, mas que se esforçava para dar a ele, somente a ele.

- Eu pensei que a terapia ia te ajudar irmão, que você poderia curar essas feridas... Como está indo?

- Ah Shun... Ele é bom, mas acho que comigo essas coisas não funcionam... Ele quer que eu fale o tempo todo...

- Mas Ikki, lá é justamente um espaço para você abrir seu coração e falar dos seus sentimentos. Só assim ele vai poder te ajudar. – Convencer o irmão a fazer qualquer coisa não era fácil, mas sabia que era o único capaz de lográ-lo. – Lembra do que o psiquiatra disse.

- Eu sei Shun, tomo os remédios direitinho e me sinto melhor, mas falar de mim... Eu não gosto disso, você sabe. – Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia exprimir suas dores e dividi-las com quem quer que fosse, nem mesmo com seu amado irmão. – Pensei em viajar de novo...

- Viajar não, sumir né Ikki. Eu não quero que se vá de novo! Você precisa parar com isso! Eu preciso de você aqui.

- Você tem seu namorado Shun, e agora só dá atenção pra ele!

- Não seja injusto irmão! Deixe de ser ciumento! Nunca deixei de lhe dar atenção, mas também tenho direito à minha própria felicidade. – Sim, o bom e velho ciúmes de Ikki, era uma de suas características mais difíceis...

- Shun eu prometo que vou tentar ficar mais tempo aqui dessa vez, mas é que...

- O que irmão?

- Nada, deixa pra lá! – Não, dizer aquilo à seu irmão talvez não fosse uma boa idéia, mas não saía de sua cabeça... Ele, seu terapeuta a lembrava tanto... Ou talvez não... Talvez fosse só sua imaginação...

-)(-

O via andar de um lado a outro falando ao telefone. Ele era sempre tão ansioso! Tentava não prestar atenção na conversa, mas somente em suas expressões. Não entendia como podia amá-lo cada vez mais, mesmo depois de tantos anos...

Pelo menos sua voz parecia suave, não se alterava. Era quase de se estranhar. Em mais alguns minutos o viu sentar-se a seu lado suspirando profundamente.

- Pronto Dohko, consegui! – Seu olhar forte e impulsivo possuía uma marca mais tranquila, paciente. Talvez algo que os anos estivessem conseguindo lhe ensinar.

- Como foi? Não maltratou muito o menino né? – Sorria compassivo como sempre, conseguindo arrancar um leve arquear de lábios do outro.

- Não, eu fiz o que prometi ao Mu. Fui gentil com o Shaka, até demais... Tenho que admitir que ele foi muito simpático e compreensivo. Nem que eu quisesse, não conseguiria ser duro com ele. – Não fora fácil fazer aquele sacrifício, mas por seu garotinho valia a pena.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso! Eles já são bem grandinhos para resolver a própria vida Shion. Vai ficar tudo bem! Agora você precisa se concentrar na viagem. Muito ansioso?

- Você tem razão, eles se resolverão e ele pareceu muito receptivo a tudo que ouviu. De alguma forma sei que ele... Enfim, a viagem! Sim, estou ansioso, acho que ela vai ser muito importante pra mim e pro Mu. – Era inegável que seus olhos brilhavam diferente toda vez que falava do sobrinho querido.

- Vai sim! Agradeço por compreender meus motivos... Shiryu e Shunrei realmente estão precisando de mim, a situação está difícil... O Regime está quase tomando sua casa... – Os apuros que seus sobrinhos estavam passando eram muito difíceis e não conseguiria se perdoar se não fizesse o possível para tirá-los dessa situação. – Justamente agora que o menino nasceu...

- Dohko, que bobagem! É sua família, precisam de você! Seria indigno se eu sequer questionasse algo. Afinal, tivemos uma vida toda juntos, e ainda temos algum tempinho. – A maturidade trazia marcas ao rosto enquanto dissipava as da alma, isso era fato.

- Tempo muito bem aproveitado... Mais de 37 anos... Antes mesmo de o nosso Mu nascer... Éramos tão jovens e apaixonados... Foi tão duro o preconceito, a rejeição... Mas valeu a pena né meu velho! – Tantas lembranças, tantas alegrias e realizações... Cada vez se convencia mais de que a vida lhe fora muito gentil...

- Eu continuo apaixonado por esse chinês velho, que desembarcou no Brasil em busca de uma vida melhor e tudo o que fez foi conseguir iluminar a minha própria. Eu sempre vou te amar Dohko... – Aquelas palavras eram emocionadas e verdadeiras, que tinha de se segurar para não verter lágrimas contidas. – Você é minha companhia, meu refúgio, minha maior realização.

- Shion, você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Meu amor, meu presente, minha felicidade! Até um filho você me deu! Eu não poderia ser mais feliz... E não importa quantos anos ainda a vida nos reserve, estaremos sempre juntos! – Deixou uma lágrima escapar, mas esta mesma logo foi tomada pelos lábios suaves e macios do outro.

- Obrigado Dohko, por fazer a minha vida ter sentido...

- Eu que te agradeço Shion, por te me mostrado que tudo valia a pena... E valeu, como valeu...

Um abraço suave, um beijo doce e intenso assim como fora o primeiro... Mas este era carregado de histórias, de verdades, de certezas... Provando que existem sentimentos tão profundo capazes de criar uma realidade cheia de ternura, companheirismo e lealdade incondicionais...

_Espero que tenham apreciado! Continuem comentando! Mil Bjs 3_


	9. Lembranças III

_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao tio Massami Kurumada, pois se me pertencesse..._

Galera bonita! Primeiramente venho pedir perdão de joelhos a todos que acompanham essa fic... Estou a muito tempo sem atualiza-la e definitivamente eu não gosto disso! Porém preciso explicar que tive um ano muitíssimo difícil, onde a questão primordial era sobrevivência... E mesmo cheia de rachaduras, estou aqui, pra vocês! Ficaria muito feliz se continuassem a lê-la, mas entendo se não quiserem...

Segue mais um capítulo pra vocês, e prometo que me esforçarei pra ficar em dia! E olha... Confesso que esse está um pouco pesado... Algumas cenas são fortes, muito fortes. Antes que alguém questione as atitudes das personagens ou mesmo diga que estão OCC, gostaria de adiantar que minha intenção aqui é retratar algo bem próximo do real... Onde as pessoas sentem dor, tristeza, raiva e podem ter comportamentos inesperados em situações adversas. Bem, foi essa a intenção do capítulo, além claro que dar uma melhor compreensão da relação entre o Shaka e o Mu.  
>Espero que apreciem e deixem comentários!<br>Bjs Doces

Capítulo 8 – Lembranças III

-)(-

Era estranho entrar sozinho naquele apartamento que abandonara pouco mais de mês... Os móveis eram os mesmos, mas dispostos de maneira diferente. Entendia as razões de Mu, tudo estava carregado de lembranças, talvez realmente fosse melhor mudar...

Passou pela estante e viu aquele porta-retratos deitado, virado de cabeça para baixo. Conhecia aquela foto muito bem... É, ele não queria vê-la... Chegou a tocar o objeto, mas tampouco teve coragem de desvirá-la. Só não entendia porque ele não a havia tirado de lá... Não importava.

Tocava em todos os móveis, como que para acreditar que eram realmente reais, que estavam ali... Tentando reconhece-los... Reconhecer-se... Abriu a janela da varanda e apoiou-se na grade olhando para baixo. A vertigem veio instantaneamente, havia esquecido sua fobia de altura...

Retornou ao interior da casa, e passou todos os cômodos, chegando por fim à porta do quarto de visitas... Onde não entrava há mais de 10 anos... Essa era sua condição, nunca mais entrar naquele lugar que lhe causara tanta dor... E assim o fez!

Decidiu que talvez fosse essa a hora de amadurecer mais um pouco e lidar com aquilo. Colocou a mão na maçaneta, trêmulo. Abriu devagar e olhou timidamente para dentro, não vendo nada além de um quarto comum... Uma cama de casal... Ainda não podia evitar, por mais que não tivesse vivido aquela situação, visto aquela traição, não conseguia não imaginar a cena... Sentou no chão próximo à porta, não conseguindo evitar que más lembranças aflorassem em sua mente.

-o-

_– Shaka, é tão difícil! Você é tão cabeça dura! Faça isso por mim! – Estava irritado, andava de um lado a outro com as mãos na cabeça._

_– Eu não posso Mu! Eu não vou conseguir ficar lá dentro, ouvindo horas de discurso antropológico... Mu, é demais pra mim! – Tentar explicar-lhe seus motivos pela milésima vez era cansativo e desgastante, ele simplesmente não queria entender..._

_– Mas é o dia mais importante da carreira do tio, é a defesa do Mestrado dele!_

_– Mu, naquele mesmo lugar onde ele vai defender o mestrado... É onde minha mãe defendeu o dela e no final olhou bem nos meus olhos e disse que se não fosse por mim, ela teria feito antes, que já estaria no doutorado. Que eu devia ser eternamente grato por ela se dedicar mais à mim do que àquela maldita antropologia... E ele... Ele deu risada... Não dá, não dá! – Aquelas palavras eram sofridas, não podia esquecê-las._

_–Eu não vou insistir Shaka! Você vive de passado, você vive preso, amarrado, bitolado. Por causa das suas frescuras, eu nem me visto mais como gostava, tive que praticamente aposentar minhas batas e meus jeans surrados! Tudo te irrita, tudo é insuportável, tudo é ruim em mim... Não sei porque se casou com um sociólogo. Você nos odeia, nos acha ridículos, imbecis e imorais né? Tô de saco cheio disso! – Saiu de casa batendo forte a porta. Estava ficando atrasado e não iria perder mais tempo com as bobagens do outro. A convivência já não era fácil há algum tempo._

_Passou àquele dia todo desolado, pensativo. Era difícil se relacionar com alguém que não podia, não queria entender suas dores, suas limitações... Aquilo só reforçava sua crença de que eles eram todos iguais... Irresponsáveis, incompreensíveis e desregulados..._

_Ficaram mais de uma semana se comunicando apenas sobre o indispensável. Ninguém queria ceder, o orgulho era mais forte... Capaz de estragos permanentes..._

-o-

Ficou ali parado por horas e horas, relembrando tudo aquilo que fazia mal, que trazia ao coração dores e sofrimentos... Definitivamente não estava bem, mas acreditava ser importante reviver aqueles momentos, pôr para fora. Talvez isso aliviasse um pouco...

Encolheu-se mais e abraçou as próprias pernas, como se fosse uma criança carente...

-o-

_– Mu me desculpe, mas... – A verdade é que não tinhas reais justificativas... Realmente havia algo de errado._

_– Você não me deseja mais, não me quer. Faz mais de dois meses que você me evita... Isso está sendo frequente, com intervalos cada vez maiores... Dá pra contar nos dedos das mãos quantas vezes fizemos amor no último ano... – Para si aquela situação era desagradável, humilhante até._

_– Acho que estou com a cabeça muito cheia, muitos problemas, muitas preocupações... E sinceramente você não coopera..._

_– Ah, você não quer transar comigo e a culpa é minha? Tenha dó!_

_– Você percebe? A sua atitude? Apenas cobranças, discussões, patadas... Assim não há quem tenha tesão! – Palavras ásperas, alteradas e irracionais eram trocadas veementemente. _

_– Ah Shaka, por favor!_

_– Mu, de verdade. Não tá dando!_

_– Depois você ainda diz que não sabe porque eu transei com ele, né? Quem não tem em casa procura fora! Talvez esteja na hora de sair à caça de novo! – Aquelas palavras não continham verdades, mas apenas uma única intenção de machuca-lo._

_– Seu vadio, seu puto! É isso que você é, sempre foi! Nunca me respeitou de verdade! Nunca mereceu o meu amor, a minha dedicação! Tudo, tudo o que eu faço por você não tem valor nenhum! – A revolta consumia seu interior, não conseguia mais manter o autocontrole que sempre preservara tão bem._

_Aquelas palavras eram realmente inaudíveis, num ato de fúria, partiu para cima do loiro com a mão levantada, pronto a atingi-lo._

_– Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? – Sentiu seu braço ser segurado pelo outro, automaticamente empurrado contra a parede._

_– Escuta aqui Mu, tudo tem um limite. Eu aceito qualquer bobagem, mas pense duas vezes antes de levantar a mão para mim, ou a situação pode ficar muito complicada, fui claro? – Pressionou-o contra a parede segurando seu braço enquanto a outra mão o prendia à parede pelo ombro._

_Tentava contê-lo da forma menos agressiva possível, pois tinha medo de uma reação. Apesar de serem da mesma altura, Mu sempre teve um físico mais avantajado e sabia que a probabilidade de se machucar muito em um entrave corporal era grande. _

_Mas ele não reagiu..._

_Foram dias, meses... Foram anos difíceis... Brigas frequentes por nada realmente merecedor de atenção. Farpas e espinhos trocados diariamente... Poucos momentos de paz, de harmonia. Exaltação do orgulho, da prepotência... _

_Aquela temporada amarga deixou danos irreparáveis, que mesmo depois conseguindo atingir um equilíbrio, nunca mais foram os mesmos..._

-o-

Depois de algumas horas, parou com o auto martírio e se achou injusto... Por mais que tivessem tido problemas, mágoas e decepções viveram também muitos bons momentos.

Levantou-se e foi ao quarto que dividiram por tantos anos... Mentalmente tentou justificar os erros que cometeram... Ambos estavam completamente frustrados profissionalmente, com dificuldades para manter o sustento... Essas coisas sempre afetavam as relações...

A vida não lhes sorriu como desejavam. Tinham tantos sonhos, tantas ambições, mas as primeiras decepções levaram à desistência, ao comodismo...

Sentou-se na casa e não resistiu. Deitou-se nela, abraçando um dos travesseiros... Ainda estava com o cheiro dele... Lembrou-se das incontáveis reconciliações que viveram entre aqueles lençóis... Aquelas sim eram lembranças dignas de serem revividas...

-o-

_– Shaka, me desculpa! – Deitou-se a seu lado na cama, abraçando-o por trás como sempre fazia._

_– Tá tudo bem, me desculpe também. Admito que não fui justo. – Era bom sentir que as coisas estavam se ajeitando. Definitivamente discussões, brigas e afins lhe faziam um mal exacerbado, sua resistência era baixa para esse tipo de situação._

_– Eu sei que isso não faz bem pra você. Dói-me o coração ver você aí todo encolhido. Eu te amo Shaka, mas você sabe com ás vezes sou impulsivo, perco a cabeça._

_– Mu, eu não gosto de brigar com você. Gosto que a gente fique sempre bem, em paz. Precisamos nos esforçar amor, para sermos mais felizes juntos. Eu preciso tanto de você! – Esses momentos eram os únicos em que se permitia ser manhoso e carente._

_– Eu sei amor, vai ficar tudo bem! – Puxou-o levemente pelos ombros, virando-o para si e acariciando seu rosto. – Vai ficar tudo bem Shaka, vou voltar pra cá hoje! Pra nossa cama, de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Senti muito a sua falta, o seu calor nesses dias..._

_– Também senti sua falta Mu, seu abraço na hora de dormir! – Entrelaçou os dedos naqueles cabelos volumosos que tanto amava, sentindo as lágrimas querendo transbordar ao fitar aqueles olhos verdes tão sublimes._

_Aproximaram-se magneticamente e se beijaram doce e apaixonadamente, abraçando-se com desespero, com urgência. Suas almas necessitavam daquelas carícias, daqueles beijos, daqueles toques ousados._

_Carinhos plenos, mãos percorrendo os corpos freneticamente, como se fosse esse o último dia de suas vidas... _

_– Shaka, me ama! Eu quero, preciso te sentir em mim! – Seu pedido era sincero e intenso. O puxou para cima de si apertando-o contra seu corpo. – Não me negue isso, por favor!_

_– Nunca poderia negar Mu, eu preciso de você mais que qualquer coisa. – Beijava-o intensamente enquanto tirava sua camisa delicadamente e tocava seu peito. – Meu Mu, eu não quero mais ninguém que não seja você..._

_Enlouquecido de desejo, tirou-lhe também as calças e a roupa íntima, observando-o completamente nu. Caminhou com os lábios e as mãos por todo seu corpo, querendo senti-lo por inteiro._

_– Ah Shaka, isso meu amor... – Delirava de desejo ao sentir todas aquelas carícias, se contorcia na cama num pedido mudo por mais. – Sabe que eu adoro... _

_Levantou-se retirando a própria roupa, louco por satisfazê-lo. Sabia que ele tinha pressa, urgência... Mas não iria abrir mão das preliminares... Voltando a cobrir seu corpo, agora nu, tomou a ereção do ariano entre os dedos movimentando suavemente enquanto mordicava seu pescoço, arrancando gemidos enlouquecidos._

_Grudou suas mãos em suas costas, massageando-as intensamente. Sua pele tão branca agora era preenchida por marcas de amor, enquanto o arranhava suavemente. Sim, Shaka sabia torturar quando queria, nada era mais típico dele._

_– O que você quer que eu faça? – Completamente entorpecido pela cobiça, buscava seduzi-lo e satisfazê-lo... Deixava a luxúria guia-lo enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido._

_– Me toma Sha, agora! – Seu tom era quase imperativo, não aguentava mais esperar por senti-lo por completo._

_– Mas tão rápido assim? – Diminuira a intensidade da masturbação, tentando tirá-lo completamente da razão._

_– Agora, eu preciso agora. Meu coração precisa agora! – Seu olhar doce e amoroso encantou o loiro que entendeu a real necessidade do outro... Era como se ali pedisse perdão..._

_Ajeitou-o melhor no travesseiro e se posicionou em sua entrada acariciando seu rosto com delicadeza. Beijou-o ternamente começando a penetrá-lo devagar, sentindo-o reagir._

_– Eu sei, também preciso do seu amor mais que tudo nessa vida! – Tomou-o por completo, investindo tranquilamente, para que seu corpo cedesse mais facilmente. Via-o arquear suavemente as costas com a movimentação, o desejo dominando suas expressões._

_A sensação de possuí-lo era indescritível, queria mais e mais... Aumentou o ritmo das investidas percebendo tocar a sensibilidade do outro que gemeu alto chamando por seu nome. Uniu mais ainda os corpos debruçando-se completamente sobre Mu, sentindo intensamente o contato das peles aquecidas. Concentrou-se em repetir o toque especial constantemente vendo-o fechar os olhos e gritar de prazer. _

_– Mais Sha, mais de ti... – Era torturante e bom, realmente seu loiro sabia lhe dar prazer e amor simultaneamente. Segurava-lhe os cabelos, beijando-o enlouquecido. Definitivamente aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo..._

_Continuou em ritmo estável, apenas aprofundando mais os toques. Não queria que fosse tão rápido, queria senti-lo em seus braços pelo maior tempo possível. Ignorava seus protestos, sabendo que valeria a pena. Em seu próprio corpo percorriam correntes elétricas fazendo-o estremecer._

_A excitação era mais forte que qualquer outro estimulo. Abriu os olhos e se maravilhou com a visão dele sobre si, o rosto contorcido de prazer, os olhos nublados de desejo. Os corpos em total atrito pressionando sua ereção que já latejava por alívio. Agarrou-lhe os cabelos com força e num grito alto e rouco sentiu seu ápice chegar junto com as lágrimas em seus olhos. Segurou-se fortemente enquanto se remexia sem controle. Era como se atingisse o céu._

_– Mu, meu Mu... – Sentiu seu abdômen molhado ao mesmo tempo em que ele se contraia intensamente em si dificultando imensamente sua movimentação. _

_Poucos segundos depois se sentiu derramar por completo dentro do amado com tremores por todo o corpo. Largou-se sobre seu corpo quente e úmido tentando regular a respiração. Com os rostos colados, sentia seu pranto banhar o rosto._

_– Não chora meu amor!_

_– São lágrimas de amor Sha! Do que sinto por você! – Viu-o fitar-lhe com aqueles belíssimos e brilhantes olhos azuis que tanto amava e passou a lacrimejar mais._

_– Só felicidade Mu, só felicidade..._

_– Para sempre Sha..._

_Muitas outras juras de amor foram trocadas naquela noite, assim como beijos, abraços e carícias. Adormeceram exaustos como há muito não ficavam..._

-o-

Aquelas lembranças sim lhe faziam bem. Sentiu seu coração chorar enquanto abraçava mais o travesseiro, buscando seu cheiro a qualquer custo.

Sem aperceber-se adormeceu profundamente, e como uma criança descansava intensamente e sem preocupações ou os pesadelos que lhe acometiam desde que decidira que aquela não mais seria sua cama... Mesmo que inconscientemente, ali se sentia seguro, amparado.


	10. Tibet

_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao tio Massami Kurumada, pois se me pertencesse..._

Galera linda! Primeiramente agradeço pelo carinho no meu retorno a essa fic que é tão importante pra mim! Estou muito feliz com a receptividade!

Mais uma vez me ausentei mais tempo que previsto, porém o calor excessivo não permitiu que eu conseguisse dar continuidade a essa fic nesses últimos dias, pois tem afetado minha saúde. Mas após muito esforço, mais um capítulo aparece, leve, tranquilo e espiritual.

Apesar da fic ser UA e bem próxima da realidade, há momentos de certa magia e misticismo porque não consigo conceber algo sobre Mu e Shaka sem nenhum caráter espiritual e também acho que a espiritualidade é inerente ao ser humano. Espero realmente que apreciem, pois esse capítulo foi feito com todo cuidado e carinho.  
>Divirtam-se<br>Beijos Doces

Capítulo 9 – Tibet

-)(-

Parecia distante... Desconectado da realidade agitada a seu redor... Por mais que tentasse não conseguia parar de pensar nele...

Mais alguns passos e chegou ao guichê da imigração, sem poder deixar de reparar na expressão extremamente cordial e respeitosa do atendente... Realmente fora do comum.

Pensou que teria mais dificuldade em se comunicar na língua nativa, mas tinha de agradecer ao tio que lhe obrigou a aprendê-la desde pequeno... Um dos poucos elos de ligação com sua ancestralidade...

– Mu, espero que agora após passar pela imigração você realmente chegue ao Tibet, porque é perceptível que você sequer embarcou ainda. – Sinceramente era muito incômodo vê-lo ainda tão preso àquela situação.

– Desculpe tio, eu prometo que vou deixa-lo definitivamente no Brasil e não ficar pensando nele o tempo todo! – Abriu um sorriso sincero e até certo ponto divertido. – Afinal, esse tempo aqui é só nosso.

– Sim filho, só nosso. Que bom que compreendeu. É hora de olhar para frente e começar uma nova vida.

– Hora de recomeçar! – Sua voz saiu quase num suspiro, como se uma grande carga o abandonasse.

– Sim, hora de recomeçar...

–-)(-

Após acomodarem-se em hotel simples e acolhedor, resolveram sair um pouco para reconhecer o lugar e comer algo.

O vento frio batia no rosto, dando uma sensação gostosa e gelada. Gostava de frio, estava portanto no lugar certo. Observando os detalhes das ruas, dos povoados... Tudo parecia tão... Medieval.

Exatamente como sua mãe lhe contara... Apesar de perder a família ainda na mais tenra infância, algumas coisas ainda eram muito vivas em sua mente... As histórias fantásticas e surreais que ela narrava sobre seu povo... Seu passado... Ela descrevia cada detalhe, cada lugar com perfeição... Sim, na realidade parecia tudo tão mágico como ela descrevera um dia.

– Tio, como o senhor se sente aqui? – Seus olhos voltaram a ser como as daquela criança simples, inocente e confiante.

– Reconectado... É como se eu tivesse passado a vida toda desconectado de minha real natureza... E agora verdadeiramente me encontrado...

– Eu sinto exatamente o mesmo! É estranho, mas é tão bom! Inevitável não lembrar da mamãe... – Um clima saudoso invadiu completamente seu coração.

– Sim, eu me lembro de quando eles namoravam... Ele sempre pedia pra ela contar como era sua terra natal... Nós nascemos lá em Sorocaba, e depois nos mudamos para Itapeva. Mas ela não, passou a infância aqui e depois se mudaram para o Brasil, para tentar sobreviver à invasão chinesa... – Sentia seus olhos encherem como há muito não acontecia. Não sabia bem dizer o porque, mas percebia-se com uma sensibilidade mais desperta.

– O senhor ainda sente falta deles... Mesmo depois de tantos anos... – Seu tio nunca fora de expor suas tristezas ou saudades, mas ele parecia diferente agora.

– Meu único irmão, minha única família Mu! Ficamos órfãos muito jovens e sempre cuidamos um do outro... Depois sua mãe chegou e coloriu mais a nossa vida... – Caminhavam tranquilamente quando chegaram a um lugar mais distante, com uma incrível paisagem natural, muitas árvores e acidentes geográficos, pararam-se frente a ela para admirar.

– Mas eles te rejeitaram quando disse que gostava do Dohko, não foi? Eu me lembro deles dizendo que o senhor não nos visitava porque era um pecador e que não se importava com a família. – Desde bem pequeno sentia uma forte ligação com o tio e sempre questionava porque esse não os visitava. As palavras de seu pai eram sempre duras e incisivas.

Depois de muitos anos passou a entender essa identificação imediata. Via nele um reflexo de sua natureza, suas escolhas e condutas. Recordar-se das reações ríspidas de seu pai em relação a Shion trazia grande angústia a seu coração.

– Eu não os culpo Mu! Nossa criação foi bem rígida e também, eram outros tempos... Se a vida não os tivesse tirado de mim, talvez hoje fosse tudo diferente... – Existem alguns tons de sabedoria e compreensão que só a idade pode dar.

– Será que eles teriam me rejeitado também? – Essa era uma indagação que machucava lhe o peito, mas que sabia nunca ter resposta.

– Se eles tivessem criado você, é provável que...

Nesse momento deixou de apreciar a bela paisagem e fitou-o sério, observando certa culpa naqueles olhos rosados.

– Não, não é verdade tio. Desde pequeno eu já sentia que era diferente, que era igual ao senhor.

– Mu...

– E eu sinto muito orgulho disso...

Um abraço terno e sincero foi trocado. A emoção era grande em ambos os corações, algo que precisavam há muitos anos... Era a primeira vez que falavam tão abertamente sobre seus sentimentos... Realmente aquele momento era único e sentiam que aquela viagem estaria recheada deles.

–-)(-

Os dias foram passando tranquilamente. Visitaram muitos locais interessantes, monastérios e afins... O passeio cada vez mais parecia mais turístico do que a real proposta inicial... Não tinham como negar que os aproximou ainda mais, mas não era somente esse o objetivo...

– Mu, já estamos aqui há quase duas semanas, fomos turistas incríveis, mas acho que está na hora de cumprir nossa missão... Visitar nossa terra Mu! – Seu olhar era sério e grave, ao mesmo tempo que demonstrava total maturidade e sublimação.

– Confesso que não me sinto totalmente seguro para lidar com o passado... Com o desconhecido... – Parecia vacilante, tal qual como um menino, como aquele menino que há tanto deixou para trás junto com as dores, as inseguranças...

– Está dentro de nós... É o momento Mu!

– Eu sei... Confio no senhor... Precisamos fazer isso! – Seus olhos marejados o fitaram com doçura, faria qualquer coisa por seu amado tio.

Partiram rumo ao lugar mais longínquo e oculto no Tibet. Em vários trechos, a viagem tinha que ser feita a pé, apenas alguns animais carregando as bagagens. A grande altitude e o grande esforço faziam com que Shion ofegasse e tivesse certa dificuldade de prosseguir em alguns trechos, mas era sempre amparado por seu menino.

As paisagens no caminho era incríveis e cada momento, sentiam-se mais próximos de algo que não sabiam bem dizer o que era, apenas se sentiam mais próximo de si mesmos...

Chegaram a uma pequena vila e logo foram recebidos à maneira tibetana com lenços brancos e chá de manteiga. Acomodados em uma casinha simples, foram conhecer a vila mais profundamente, dispensando os guias... Aquela jornada era muito intimista...

Aquela vila era menos medieval que os outros lugares que conheceram... Era mais antigo ainda... Como se tivesse voltado aos primórdios das civilizações... O comércio nas ruas era feito a base de trocas... Os trajes típicos eram unânimes... Mas o que mais os chocava era a reação das pessoas ao vê-los... Era como se vissem a alguém especial, alguma divindade... Curvavam-se e prestavam respeitos.

– Tio, o que está acontecendo? Porque nos tratam assim? – Estava um tanto incomodado com aqueles olhares curiosos e incrédulos sobre si. Não conseguia entender o porque.

– Parece que nos reconhecem Mu! Reconhecem nosso povo em nós... – O cheiro de flores e ervas exóticas era intenso... Lembrava o cheiro de sua mãe... De repente sentiu uma emoção invadir lhe por completo... Fechou os olhos sentindo uma rajada de vento bater contra seu rosto. – Estamos em casa filho!

– Sim tio, eu sinto... A conexão... O cheiro da mamãe...

– Sua avó tinha esse mesmo cheiro impregnado no corpo... Não me esqueço.

– Vamos, mais à frente! Tem algo mais pra frente, eu sinto! – Após retribuírem gentilmente os olhares carinhosos e respeitosos da população, caminharam guiados pela intuição do mais novo que insistentemente passava as mãos pelos sinais de nascença em sua testa, que se sentia guiado por uma força incomum.

Após pouco mais de uma hora de caminhada, chegaram a um campo extremamente verde, fértil e florido... Não era consoante com a vegetação local... Parecia mágico, fantástico. Caminharam por todo aquele campo até mais ao fundo encontrarem os restos de uma civilização... Uma vila perdida... A sua vila.

Aproximaram-se estarrecidos, aquilo era... Antes que pudessem se aproximar mais, foram parados por um velho... Um velho monge...

– Vocês... Ainda não se extinguiram por completo... A força de seu povo é inabalável!

– Quem é você? - Inquiriu o mais novo, olhando espantado aquele homem que aparentava tanta idade quanto sabedoria e experiência.

– Meu nome é Lamden, sou um dos mais velhos dessa região... Conheci seu povo como ninguém. Me admira que ainda existam... – Seus olhos brilhavam como os de um jovem, feliz... Lembrava de seus tempo de meninice, quando saía correndo por entre as casas daquela vila... Sempre amara e admirara aquele povo como se a ele pertencesse.

– Você conheceu nosso povo? Nos conte o que aconteceu! – Shion olhou o ancião com intensidade, ele era o único que tinha as respostas que tanto ansiava, que poderia explicar as lágrimas de sua querida mãe...

Aproximou-se com dificuldade, amparado por sua bengala. Os traços suaves e morenos pareciam contar muitas histórias e carregar muitas lembranças. Olhou-o bem nos olhos, podendo reconhecer aquele brilho de imediato. Só podia ser ele... Tomou sua mão e o puxou até uma pedra grande, sendo seguidos pelo mais jovem. Ambos os estrangeiros deram ao velho a preferência por sentar-se, imitando o gesto logo em seguida.

– Talvez vocês tenham ouvido falar em mitos ou lendas sobre o povo de Atlântida, a terra de Mu, origem da humanidade. Não era lenda... Uma pequena parcela sobreviveu à inundação e desaparecimento, mas carregaram em seus corpos – tocou a própria testa, insinuando as marcas de nascença dos forasteiros – a marca e em suas almas a sabedoria única de um povo extremamente espiritual e bondoso. – Tocou o próprio coração.

– Então... – Surpreso, Mu mal conseguia se pronunciar.

– Sim, vocês são os descendentes desse povo que encontrou essa terra como lar por muitas e muitas gerações, dando-lhe fertilidade, vida. Sempre foram amados e respeitados por todos... Quando criança eu sempre vinha aqui, adora brincar nessa grama verde, nesse ar tão especial... Mas o império chinês os viu como ameaça... E decidiu por exterminar aos poucos... Escravizar... Algumas famílias fugiram no início... Outras conseguiram fugir depois, mas quase tudo foi destruído, afinal algo tão elevado e sublime era extremamente perigoso ao domínio estúpido e ignorante.

– Mamãe não falava muito sobre isso, mas papai adorava contar histórias do nosso povo, nos ensinou a língua mãe e a língua do país... Era um homem justo e alegre... – As lágrimas vieram a seus olhos. – Com licença... – Não queria que ninguém as visse. Levantou-se a começou a andar entre as casas, até que uma lhe chamou a atenção e entrou.

O interior parecia intacto, tudo simples, mas gracioso... Pensou sentir o cheiro de sua mãe... Devia estar impressionado com tudo aquilo, era isso. Sentou-se num canto e viu um enfeite de cabelo muito bonito... Parecia ouro... Fitou de maneira terna e abriu um sorriso, as lágrimas agora caiam abundantes... Não percebeu quando o velho Lamden se aproximou, abaixando-se frente a si.

– Você é o filho de Tachi, aquela que trás sorte e prosperidade, não é mesmo?

– Conheceu minha mãe? – A voz fraca lhe tirou a atenção, voltando-se a ele.

– Eu era um menino e ela uma linda mulher, noiva de um homem forte e muito digno. Eu gostava muito de ficar com ele, perguntar sobre as coisas da vida... Queria ter tido o privilégio de ser seu filho...

– C- Chenpo?

– Sim, Chenpo, grande homem, forte e corajoso. Seu pai. Você tem a expressão forte e o caráter firme dele, mas os olhos tão róseos e doces... São de Tachi. – Olhou o prendedor nas mãos do outro. – Ela adorava essa jóia, presente de seu pai... Essa era a casa deles... Se casaram, mas pouco tempo viveram aqui...

– A casa de meus pais? – Não pôde conter o pranto forte e insistente. Era a casa de seus pais! Como sentia falta deles! Ficaram tão pouco consigo, apenas tempo suficiente para que pudessem ele e seu irmão sobreviver sozinhos...

Tocou-lhe o rosto enxugando as lágrimas , com carinho. Sentia uma alegria imensa em poder estar com Chenpo e Tachi, que tanto amava, mesmo que fosse através de seu filho.

– Não chore, eles não gostariam de te ver assim...

– Me diga, porque ela era tão triste? – Sorriu-lhe amoroso.

– Durante o primeiro ataque chinês, seu pai quis fugir... Mas ela não queria deixar os pais, sabia que eles matariam os velhos primeiro... Mas eles a obrigaram a fugir com o esposo e garantir a continuidade de seu povo, fosse onde fosse. Tachi era muito amorosa com todos, e deve ter sofrido muito.

– Mamãe... – Apertou os olhos firmemente, deixando que toda angústia saísse de seu peito.

– Esse menino lindo, é seu filho? – Indagou o velho, abraçando Shion, tentando acalmá-lo.

– Não, é filho de meu irmão, que faleceu junto com a esposa num acidente no Brasil... Sim, eles foram para o Brasil...

– Mas ele parece puro, não parece mestiço.

– Você conheceu Nima?

– A menina de grandes olhos verdes? É a mãe desse homem?

– É sim, eles faleceram jovens, eu terminei de criá-lo...

– Ele é seu filho, tem a sua natureza...

– Mas... – Sentiu seu rosto ser tomado entre as mãos enrugadas e aquele olhar castanho pesar sobre si.

– Tudo na vida tem seu sentido, esse menino nasceu pra ser seu... Sua missão com esse mundo foi cumprida, posso sentir... Você iluminou o caminho de quem cruzou o seu através da sua natureza... Não se envergonhe dela... Era mais comum que você imagina entre os seus.

– C-Comum? – Aquilo era simplesmente... Estranho.

– Sim, havia aqui muitos homens como você, como o seu menino. O amor não escolhe gêneros, mas transforma os corações... Sua vida teve êxito, você seguiu seu destino Shion... Amou, foi amado... Deu novas esperanças a todos que estiveram próximos... É hora de dar um passo novo em sua jornada... Agora terá sua merecida recompensa...

– Você quer me dizer que... – Fitava inerte os olhos do ancião, compreendendo neles a sabedoria expressa, o recado inaudito.

– Tio, o senhor tá bem? – Nunca vira o tio tão abatido, aproximou-se rapidamente, segurando em seu braço.

– Tá tudo bem Mu, tá tudo bem! - Se desvencilhou dos braços acolhedores do ancião e tocou com cuidado o rosto de seu menino. Segurou-lhe a mão e nela depositou o belo enfeite de ouro. – Guarde bem essa jóia! Era de sua avó! Essa era a casa deles...

– Mas tio, porque o senhor não guarda consigo? Sei que é importante! – Olhou ao redor emocionado, soltando também algumas singelas lágrimas.

– Filho, faça o que estou te pedindo, guarde com você, pra nunca se esquecer da nossa origem, do nosso povo...

Não entendia porque tanta comoção nos olhos de seu tio, aquela viagem mexera mais com ele que esperava... Mas claro que faria, por ele faria qualquer coisa.

– Claro tio, eu o farei, jamais me esquecerei de nosso povo... Principalmente porque creio que somos os últimos...

– Talvez sejam mesmo... Vou deixa-los a sós... Obrigado Shion, conhece-lo foi a realização de uma vida... – Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à saída quando foi parado pela voz forte do mais velho.

– Como sabe meu nome?

– É o nome que Chenpo sempre disse que daria a seu primogênito... – E num sorriso gentil, deixou-os juntos com suas lembranças, sentimentos... Respostas...


End file.
